


Unsaved

by Eloyns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Broken timeline, Conflicted Sans, Dark, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Female Frisk, Lots of Angst, Multi, Nostalgia, Optional Smut, Pacifist Frisk, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Tragedy, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, reader is having a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloyns/pseuds/Eloyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were falling. You noticed that sinking feeling of plummeting towards the ground <br/>at full speed. Why was this happening again? You couldn't have reset, could you? You had your happy ending, an ending you had fought so hard to get.  Yet here you were, like in all of your nightmares, with the ground quickly approaching.</p><p>It doesn't take you long to figure out that the underground is far from how you remembered it, and all that you had might be lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the Underworld

You were falling. You noticed that sinking feeling of plummeting towards the ground at full speed. Why was this happening again? You couldn't have reset, could you? You had your happy ending, an ending you had fought so hard to get. You had left the reset and SAVE-button behind long ago, knowing how easily they could be corrupted. Each time you had used them Chara had fought you for control. You couldn't trust yourself to use those powers anymore. When you had reached the surface with your friends you had sworn to never use them again. You couldn't risk that murderer being in control. Yet here you were, like in all of your nightmares, with the ground quickly approaching. 

You really hoped the yellow flowers would be there to catch you this time. Somehow, you seemed to be falling a bit more quickly than you could remember. You must be heavier now than the last time you fell down. Last time you had been a child, that was eight years ago now. But wait, if you had reset, why were you still in your present human form? What the hell was going on? You managed to think all this before you hit the ground - hard. Yeah, you truly were considerably heavier than last time. You felt your arm break beneath you as your body hit the ground shoulder first.

"Shit," you managed to think, before your head slammed into the ground beneath the flowers and everything went dark.

You woke up some time later. You could feel leaves caressing you, carefully stroking your head.

“Frisk, wake up! Are you okay?” The voice was vaguely familiar. You squinted your eyes open against the bright light coming from the opening far above you. Blinking, it took some time for you to recognize the person behind the leaves and the voice.

“Asriel?” you exclaimed, your voice raspy and hoarse. The flower who had given you both nightmares and friendship sat beside you. You noticed you were resting your head on some of his leaves. He had grown a bit as well. “What happened?” you asked, confusion clouding your mind.

“I don´t know,” he answered. He gave you one of his worried faces. “I’ve been here this whole time, ever since you left. I've been tending the flowers and watching over mom’s house. But just before you fell down I noticed a strange feeling. I don’t know how to describe it, but it felt like a shift in the timeline. You didn’t reset, did you?” he asked in concern. You shook your head no, wincing as the motion brought pain trough your body. The flowers face fell.

“Do you remember when you left?” he asked. “I-I spoke to Chara. I asked them to let you live your life in peace. To let you be happy. I asked them to erase my memories if they would ever reset. But… I remember,” his gaze met yours, eyes shining brightly with determination, but also, surprisingly, love. “I remember everything! That must mean something right?”

You reached up to stroke the face of the poor flower. You could feel your eyes fill with tears. Poor Asriel. He had been alone here this whole time, trapped in the body that wasnt his own. How had he managed to keep his sanity after so many years alone? 

“I am so sorry for leaving you here Asriel,” you said, reaching up to stroke one of the golden petals surrounding his face. When you tried to move the side of your body you fell on, a shooting pain seared through your arm. Your right arm must be broken, but luckily you couldn't feel anything else that seemed critically injured. Your head was feeling woozy and hurting like hell, but that was to be expected, right? 

“Are you hurt?” asked Asriel concerned.

“I-I think I broke my arm in the fall. And the side i fell on hurts, but i don't think anything else is broken.” You smiled at him through the pain.

Wincing, and with the helping leaf of Asriel, you managed to get to your feet. You had to keep moving, you couldn't stay here forever. 

“Will you come with me this time? Please? I need to get out of here, I want you to come. We are ourselves, so the barrier must still be open, right? The underground should be empty except for the two of us.”

"I will follow you through the underground like old times." His face gave a soft smile. "But you will have to continue outside without me."

You frowned at that. No way were you leaving him here alone again, not when you knew he had managed to keep his sanity. He could have been with you on the surface, even if he would still be a flower. 

Asriel supported you with his vines as the two of you headed through the ruins. You looked to the side, meeting his eyes. “I am amazed you are still you, after all this time.” You smiled at him.

The flower looked at you with a regretful smile. “I decided once you left that I would remember. Remember all the emotions the souls gave me. Even if I’m alone, I never want to go back to being the way I was. Even if I am a flower, I won’t be a Flowey,” he said, determination once again filling his eyes. You guess it could be a good think for monsters too, determination. As long as they were determined about the right thing. You knew better that anyone that determination could be used for good as well as terrible evil. 

“I am happy to hear that, I’m glad to have you with me here Asriel,” you said smiling at him.

As you made your way through the ruins, there was an eerie silence all around you. Every footstep echoed throughout the ruins. After a while you reached the spot where Toriel’s house was, but in its place was a broken building. The roof had crumbled in, and the stairs were visible through the rubble.

“What has happened here?” you looked at Asriel in confusion. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in a little 'o'. He continued to stare at the rubble, seemingly lost in thought before he turned to you. 

“I don’t know!”  he said, despair in his voice. “I was just here! Right before you came! It didn’t look like this!”

“W-what?” you exclaimed, "how is that possible?" He looked at you in despair, seemingly unable to find the right words. You removed his leaves from you ran the best you could towards the fallen house. Maybe the timelines really had switched up? How else could this have happened? But still, no timeline you had ever experienced had Toriel’s house looking like this. You noticed that all the SAVE points were missing as well. This really didn't bode well.

You turned away from the rubble to face the distressed looking flower. 

“Come,” you said, trying to stay determined. “We have to continue. Whatever happened here, we need to fix it.”

Asriel remained frozen before blinking a couple of times, shaking his head and turning his gaze to you.

“F-Frisk,” he whispered “d-did you, eh… SAVE when you all went up to the human world?”

“N-no," you answered, a sinking feeling entered your gut, and you suddenly felt the need to explain yourself. “I couldn't risk it Asriel. I promised myself that I would never SAVE or Reset ever again. You know I had to face Chara every time I had to go back. I couldn't risk letting them on a rampage at the surface.” You glanced at the flower. His face filled with despair.

"B-but Frisk," he whispered, his voice shaking. "What if Chara somehow managed to save on their own?"

It felt like a bucked of ice cold water was thrown over your head. Was that possible? If you never saved your happy ending, then could that mean Chara was able to create a different timeline down here, simultaneously with you creating yours in the human world? But wait, would that mean everything that happened in the past eight years was gone?  Ugh your head hurt, and you scrunched your eyes up in concentration. You needed to think, dammit!

When you had left the underground, could Chara somehow have created their own timeline instead? Did they get the power to SAVE as soon as you left trough the barrier? You desperately tried to remember the last time you saved. It must have been some time before you met Asgore for the last time. After you had left Aphys’ creepy laboratory. If Chara had managed to somehow split the timeline at that point, that could somehow explain the broken house lying in front of you, because this was unlike anything you had ever seen in any of your runs trough the underground. 

You ran through the rubble of the house. If this theory was correct, Chara must have somehow brought you and Asriel into the timeline they had created! You sprinted down the stairs and through the hallway, your pain forgotten as your body flooded with adrenalin. Thankfully the hallway was still intact, tough dark and full of spider webs. You could hear the shuffling of Asriel’s leaves behind you. As you neared the end of the tunnel, you could see that the doors to the other side had been shattered. It looked like someone had used brute force to open it from the outside.

The sight caused your alarm to reach new levels. What the hell had happened here? Asriel was following right behind you, and you both exited the ruins in a full on run. Your broken arm started hurting again from the freezing air of Snowdin as you stood there gasping for breath. You pulled in the familiar smell of the forest, remembering how it was here you always used to meet Sans. Oh Sans, maybe if he was here he could help you figure all of this out. You wished for your friends and family to be safe, but most of all you really wanted to see Sans. He always made you feel safe when you were scared. Even if he didn't do much other than cracking a few jokes, he always made you feel better. 

You headed down the path with the flower in tow. Had you known when you woke up that day you would find yourself in this winter wonderland yet again, you would have considered wearing something warmer than a t-shirt and jeans.

The barrier was the only goal in your mind as you walked as fast as you could bear through the snow. Suddenly, you heard a branch breaking behind you. You looked at Asriel with a concerned expression. Was there someone else down here besides you two after all? The cracking of the branch was all too familiar.  Then you remembered that you might not know this timeline. Things might be different. The ruins of Toriel’s home spoke volumes.

As you neared Papyrus’ broken gate, you noticed that it was built differently than you remembered. The bars were closer together, and there were spikes at the top. However, you could be able to sneak through if you really tried. “That’s weird,” you whispered. Suddenly you felt your body freeze. You noticed Asriel doing the same beside you. You could hear familiar footsteps approaching you from behind, and a feeling of dread suddenly washed over you. It must be Sans, but why were you shaking so much?

The footsteps came to a halt behind you.

“Turn around kid. Don’t you know how to greet your superiors?” his voice was slightly darker than you were used to, rougher. His words were all wrong too. You couldn’t hear the carefree, funny Sans that you loved in this voice. You felt an invisible force push your body around. Your eyes fell on Sans, and your survival instincts told you to run as fast as you could. You remembered how he always used to give you warm and fuzzy feelings inside, the feeling of being safe. You felt like crying as you looked at the Sans before you now. This version was a lot darker. His clothes were black and red, his teeth were sharper, and his grin was evil instead of happy.

“S-Sans!” you cried in a strangled whisper. His eyes met yours and his grin widened. “Frisk, huh? You look…different,” he said, his grin widening. He looked like a predator who had just found his next meal.

“Y-you remember me? Sans what’s happening?” you asked desperately.

“Oh, I remember you all right kid,” he answered. He lifted something out of his pocket. It was the long, rusty dagger you remembered finding in Asgore's house. Chara's dagger. You met Sans' eyes again and a pained look graced his face briefly. He replaced the look with an evil grin. Slowly one of his eyes started glowing red. You remembered it being blue, why was it red?  

You tried to take a step back from him, all of your instincts screamed bloody murder. You found that you were still held in place by an invisible power, and struggled to escape.  

“Ya know, I remember the flower too,” he said with his low, raspy voice, as he gave Asriel a murderous glare. “You two are the source of all my problems. How lucky that I’d meet ya out here.” He raised his hand and you felt yourself lifted as well. With a flick of his wrist, both you and Asriel were flung through the air, crashing in to the gate. Your head hit the hard material, and Sans’ grinning face swam in your vision before you lost consciousness for the second time that day, a single tear escaping your eye as you fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting. 
> 
> Sorry for the story though, it's going to get really dark.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ko-fi.com?i=20364R1HUP6SW)  
> 


	2. Sans and Papyrus

_"Friiiiiisk," a haunting voice surrounded you.  You recognized it all too well. It was voice that had followed you as a child, the voice of your nightmares._

_"Come and play with me Frisk!" Crackling laughter bounced back at you from the walls of your mind._

_"I told you I was going to take it all away!" Suddenly, Chara appeared in front of you, their words penetrating your very soul._

_"I told you, Frisk. You will never have a happy ending!" They grinned manically. "They hate you now, they know what you did!" Black tar started pouring out of Chara's eyes. The black goo trickled down their face, filling up the space around you. "You're just as guilty as I am!"_

_You were trapped. This was similar to your other nightmares, but still not the same. This time Chara seemed...happier. It they could ever be what you would call happy. They hummed a tune as the black liquid poured from their eyes._

_The black goo clang to your skin, crawling up your body as it filled the space around you. You suddenly you felt small hands grabbing you, pulling you under. You struggled against their grip as you slowly drowned in the darkness._

 

You woke with a scream, sweat covering your body. Chara had continued to haunt your dreams ever since you left the underground, but it was long since any of the dreams had been this realistic. Your head hurt, your arm hurt. Everything hurt. Worse than that was the horrible sinking feeling in your stomach as you wondered if what Chara said might be true.

Why did Sans do this to you? Tears started leaking from your eyes again. “Damn it! Don’t cry, think!” you scolded yourself. You hadn’t even gotten up yet, and you were already falling apart. You noticed you were lying on your side on the floor. You were in Papyrus’ and Sans’ shed. Around your neck was a metal-collar with a chain attaching it to the wall. Where was Asriel? You couldn’t see the flower anywhere. Using your good arm to sit up, you noticed that there was a lock on the collar, making it impossible to get off. You heard a crash outside the shed.

“WHERE IS THE HUMAN BROTHER? SHOW ME, I NEED TO SEE THIS SCUM AGAIN!” That was Papyrus’ voice outside the door. Why would he call you scum? The door suddenly burst open, and Papyrus waltzed in. He looked different too. Gone was his superhero costume, in its place were black clothes with some form of red cape. He looked like the villain of an anime. You might have laughed if it wasn't for his hard expression as he regarded you. “HUMAN,” he said, “WE MEET AGAIN!” His eyes took in your broken form on the floor. “YOU LOOK DIFFERENT HUMAN,” he said, his voice a little softer.

“Papyrus! What is going on!” you whispered, as you reached for your friend.

“DO NOT SPEAK MY NAME, FILTHY HUMAN!” he said. “YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO DO THAT THE DAY YOU BROKE MY TRUST, THE DAY YOU KILLED US!” He waltzed over to you and grabbed you by the throat, before he lifted you up and slammed you into the nearest wall. You screamed in pain. He loosened his hold around your throat slightly.

Shuffling footsteps could be heard as Sans stepped into the shed. He carefully closed the door behind him, before walking to stand beside Papyrus. Had Sans gotten taller? Maybe it was the menacing aura around him that made him appear larger? You felt incredibly intimidated as these horrible versions of your friends loomed above you, Papyrus still with his hand against your throat. 

You tried shielding your broken arm, curling in to yourself as best you could. This was just another nightmare, an illusion Chara had created for you.

Only yesterday, you had been visiting Sans and Papyrus. Laughing at bad puns, eating spaghetti, sleeping in Sans’ bed. That memory hurt as you looked at the two broken monsters standing in front of you.

“P-please…Sans, Papyrus. W-what's going on? Why are you this way?” you whispered, looking at them with tearful eyes. You could feel yourself shaking under Papyrus’ firm hand. He wasn’t pushing enough to hurt you, but his grip held you in place.

“Heh,” answered Sans. “You don’t remember, pal? How'bout we remind you.” His hands pulled up the knife again, and you could feel your blood freeze in your veins. He reached out and traced the edge of the knife along your skin while speaking. “You remember this, don’t you?” Sans said while he continued stroking the knife. “You have used this many times before. Ya’ see, after ya left through the barrier, the whole barrier kinda collapsed after ya. And then, we all suddenly had a, eh, realization. We could suddenly feel and remember all the previous timelines. Ain't that weird, huh? All the saves and resets you and that damned Flower ever did. And oh, how you enjoyed hurting others kid. I mean it's not like I hadn't suspected it, but seein it happen is on a whole 'nother level y'know?”

His grin widened as he pressed the knife harder in to the skin on your chest, creating a shallow cut. You sucked in your breath in pain. Sans slowly cut along your chest, following the same trail you remembered Chara to have cut him when they had been in control of you. You cried out in pain, pressing yourself  further into the wall.

“N-no Sans, please! You followed me out of the barrier! I promise! I didn't leave you. I never meant to hurt any of you! It wasn't me! Only yesterday, we were laughing and having fun in your house and…“ Smack! A bony hand connected with your face, the force of it flinging your head to the side. Papyrus’ fingers grabbed you a little harder, but he sent a questioning look at his brother.

“Don’t talk about such things. Ever. Ya’ hear me kid?” said Sans, his eyes all black without pupils and you shivered under Papyrus' hand. “I know we've gotten to the surface in some timelines, but it’s only a game to you, isn’t it? You gave us hope, than snatched it all away, just to come back and kill us in any way you felt like. Ain't that right Frisk?" He sighed, and suddenly he looked extremely tired.

"You can’t understand how this feels," he said, the pupils back in his eyes. "After we all knew that we would never, ever be happy, war broke out in the underground. Different parties struggling for control, the King and Queen assassinated. The civil war has lasted for eight years now, ever since you left. It’s kill or be killed down here now kid. As you will soon find out!” He said, his grin returning.

Tears were streaming down your face and your heart broke taking this all in. You thought you had saved them, but your mistake is what led all this to happen! Why hadn’t you saved? Had you known this, you would have risked fighting Chara one last time. It seemed that no matter what you did, you could never win. Chara would always come back and find a way to haunt you. Grief wrecked your body and you started to sob uncontrollably. Papyrus gave you a disgusted look and threw you to the floor. You cried out as you landed on your broken arm.

“Heh,” said Sans. “Ya should've thought about this before becoming a murdering psychopath. I told ya, remember? That you would have a bad time. That never seemed to stop you though." He grinned. "See ya’ later kid.”

He gave you a short wave, before he and his brother walked to the door. Papyrus threw you a regretful look, seemingly deep in thought.

Sans turned around to face you on the way out, giving you a menacing glare. “Oh and by the way kid, don’t expect to see that flower again any time soon, capice? After all,” he said, twirling the knife “this thing is perfect for cutting up vines and leaves.” He gave you a grin before slamming the door shut.


	3. Mercy

Your mind was going to beak. This was all much more than you could handle. You felt it in the way your heart shattered inside you. You knew it to be true because your body was bruised and broken.

How could they know about the resets?

The worst thing was that they all remembered the timelines Chara had been in control. The times you couldn’t stop her from taking over your body. They thought it was you who had killed everyone. No wonder they hated you. Every time you had died, Chara would struggle to get control of you. Some times, you were ashamed to admit that you had not fought as hard as you should have. You had been tired and curious. You watched her kill everyone you held dear, with the belief that you would get back control the next time she died and used a SAVE-point. Luckily for you, Sans would always be there at the end, killing them repeatedly. Giving you many chances to regain control and reset the timeline. 

You had to get out of here. You had so save Asriel! He might have done some bad things as a flower, but he had been good for the last eight years. That had to count for something, right?

You got to your feet slowly, looking around the shed to see if there was any way to get the damned collar off. The shed looked different. Gone was the dog bed and the fence, in its place was a bare, open place, with a series of ominous tools hanging on the other side of the room. You tried reaching some of them, but could feel the collar digging in to your neck when the chain reached its end. Damn it! You turned to the wall were the chain was fastened. You started to pull on the chain, desperate to escape.

The next few hours went by in a blur. You pulled the chain, looked for something to unlock your collar, and screamed for help, but nobody came. Images of what might be happening to Asriel flashed through your mind. Eventually you gave up, curling yourself into a corner and resigning to your fate.

It was some time later when the door finally opened. You didn't bother looking up. You were hugging your knees with you good arm. You were afraid of what you were going to see. Heavy feet stepped towards you, before stopping right in front of you.

“HUMAN…”

It was Papyrus then. You continued hiding your face in your knees. He knelt down in front of you, and you could feel a large bony hand grab your hair, forcing you to look at him. You met his dark eyes, noting that they somehow lacked the warmth you were used to seeing in them.

“P-Papyrus…” you whispered. You wanted to throw yourself towards him, imagining him being your Papyrus. He even smelled the same as you remembered. You reached out your arm and brushed your fingers carefully against his cheek. You felt him freeze, before a large bony hand slammed you away from him and in to the wall.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, HUMAN? DO YOU THINK I’M YOUR FRIEND?” he said, his smile becoming cruel.

“W-we are friends Papyrus! Please. You must believe me. Those memories you have of me doing bad things, I - I know it's difficult to believe- but it wasn’t me. We have been living together for eight years above ground; just look at me! I’m all grown up now!” You searched his face desperately for any form of understanding. He looked doubtful.

“YES, YOU SAID THAT.” He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath.

“HUMAN, IF YOU ARE SPEAKING THE TRUTH AND YOU ARE INDEED MY FRIEND, THEN WHY DO I REMEMBER YOU KILLING ME SO MANY TIMES, EVEN WHEN I WAS SPARING YOU?”

You shuddered. “I am so sorry Papyrus. I was taken over. No, please believe me! It was Chara!”

He was on his way to leave, but stopped as you say Chara’s name.

“CHARA, YOU SAY?” He turned towards you. “HUMAN, CHARA IS THE NAME OF THE SAVIOR OF THIS WORLD. AFTER WE BECAME AWARE OF THE TIMELINE, THE UNDERGROUND FELL IN TO CHAOS. CHARA IS ASGORE'S CHILD, AND THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THE UNDERGROUND. WHY WOULD I BELIVE YOU, WHO I HAVE SEEN KILL WITH MY OWN EYES?”

Chara was the ruler of the underground now. How did they even get a body?

“N-no, this can’t be!” you exclaim, shaking your head in disbelief. “Papyrus, Chara died. You all know that, right? When Chara died, they gave their soul to Asriel. As he died, they just lingered on. Asriel became Flowey under Chara's influence, but he didn't know it was happening at the time. When I arrived I think... I think Chara saw themselves in me. There were times when Chara took control of my body, making me watch as they hurt you.  I think this is another trick from them. Please Papyrus, you must let me go, I have to fix this.”

Papyrus looks at you with sad eyes. “DESPITE EVERYTHING, I WISH TO BELIEVE THAT WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, HUMAN. HOWEVER, WE ARE ENEMIES NOW. I CAN’T HELP YOU ANYMORE. AND SANS, HE HATES YOU EVEN MORE THAN I DO. AFTER EVERYTHING BECAME KNOWN TO US, IT SEEMS HE WENT THROUGH SOME... EH, EXPERIMENTS TO TRY REACHING THE SURFACE. HIS MEMORIES OF YOU ARE... EXTRA VIOLENT. HE HAS BEEN WORKING WITH DR. ALPHYS TO TRY TO FIND A WAY OUT, TO DESTROY YOU. THEY NEED ANOTHER HUMAN SOUL FOR THAT, TO GET THE POWER TO REOPEN THE BARRIER, AND NOW HERE YOU ARE.  HE MEANS TO MAKE YOU SUFFER, THEN TAKE YOUR SOUL I THINK.”

“Please, Papyrus. You can’t let him do that. You know about my ability to save ond reset the timeline, right? That's why I was able to come back so many times before. But now, I can't seem to find any SAVE-points anymore. If I die now, I think I'm really going to die! There’s been a mix up of the timelines, and then you will be trapped in this reality forever! Please Papyrus try to remember. You know me, I am different from Chara.” You begged him. He looked conflicted.

“YES, I REMEMBER. IT IS TRUE THAT WHEN YOU WERE EVIL YOU WERE DIFFERENT. YOU DID NOT LIKE MY PASTA OR MY PUZZLES. YOU SEEMED LIKE ANOTHER PERSON. I THOUGHT IT WAS WEIRD. NO ONE BUT ME IS SUCH A GOOD ACTOR. IF YOU ARE THE FRISK THAT LIKES SPAGHETTI NOW, I DON’T THINK THEY SHOULD TAKE YOUR SOUL YET.”

He looked like he had made up his mind. He found a key in his pocket, before unlocking your collar. “DO NOT MISTAKE THIS FOR FRIENDSHIP, HUMAN!” he said as you were about to thank him. It appeared as if he was trying to look as menacing as possible.

“WE ARE STILL ENEMIES, AND IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL CAPTURE YOU. HOWEVER, BEWARE OF MY BROTHER. HE WILL NOT BE AS MERCIFUL AS I AM.” He got up from the floor and threw a look back at you.

“AND DON’T BOTHER LOOKING FOR THE FLOWER HERE, HE HAS BEEN TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL. IT SEEMS THE EMPEROR WANTED SOMETHING FROM HIM. GOODBYE, HUMAN. YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON’T MEET AGAIN. NYEH HEH HEH,” he said, before dramatically exiting the door.

“Thanks Papyrus,” you whispered as he left, smiling at how similar he had been to his old self. Somewhere in there, he was still Papyrus. Even if he was colder, more violent and hardened by the circumstances. That must be true for Sans as well. You could save them!

You looked down at the shallow cut on your chest. Sans had cut through part of your shirt, and a line of blood was covering the front. To your horror, you noticed he had managed to cut your bra in half as well. It wouldn’t surprise you if he had done that on purpose. You decided to remove it, flinching as the sticky material clang to your cut.  You turned the shirt around, so that the bloody tear was at your back, at least your front was covered up like this.

You struggled with the pain as you got up. Even if your body was bruised and broken, you had your freedom back again. You had to go find Asriel. He was in the Capial, probably in the king’s castle, so that was where you had to go. How could Chara rule the underworld? It didn’t make any sense. You had to hurry, but you worried about Sans. He was extremely good at being several places at once. He seemed to always know where you were, even in the human world. He was not a person you would ever want as your enemy.

What was the experiment Papyrus was talking about regarding Sans? You knew Sans had always been more than met the eye. You remembered all the times he had killed you in the golden hallway. How it was only then he bothered showing his true powers. Sometimes, Chara would let you back in control as they fought him, just so you could feel the pain he was inflicting on you. The worst thing was how you remembered him smiling at your tears, seemingly indifferent to your sobbing when Chara but you in control as he slaughtered you mercilessly.

You remember the time you had accepted his offer of mercy. Turned out he had none for a dirty brother-killer like you. He was hell bent on stopping you, and would not let some tears stop him. When you screamed for him to stop or begged him for mercy, it seemed to urge him on rather than slow him down. Seeing all his friends and family disappear must have messed him up even at that point. You shuddered as he now remember every single genocide run. He was always the last one alive, so it was always the worst for him. You knew he had followed you and seen everything you did. 

You really had deserved all of it; you had killed everyone he held dear. You would never stop blaming yourself for everything Chara had done. You deserved to be punished well. You weren't technically in control at the time, but you should have fought harder, then maybe they didn't have had to die. When he had asked for mercy the first time, you had fought yourself back in control so you could give it to him, just for him to kill you. He said afterwards that you must never have been his friend, seeing as you came back. He had told you not to tell the other Sanses. You could remember Chara going back to kill him repeatedly just for fun. Just to hurt him, while forcing you to watch. They had been so confident in their victory that they hadn't expected you to win from sheer agony of seeing Sans die so many times in a row. You had finally managed to reset. 

You had suffered through many nightmares during the past eight years. It had taken some time before you could look at Sans without remembering his repeated torture of you. The sting of the bones entering your stomach, or the searing burning of those horrible blasters of his. Worse than this was remember all the times you had killed everyone, killed him. Their blood was on your hands, even if you had not been in control of the knife that had killed them. Maybe you had. Just once or twice. Just to see what it felt like. You could reset later anyway, you had told yourself, as Chara har laughed menacingly in your head. You were far from innocent. 

You remembered back to the past eight years on the surface. After many tries and fails you had finally managed to free them all. Finally managed to get trough the underground while keeping in control the whole time, and not making any mistakes. As time had gone by on the surface you and Sans had become closer. He knew more than he would tell about the different timelines. However, he had still trusted you, so he couldn't possibly remember all the horrible things you had done. The connection between the two of you only became stronger over time. You could remember having a crush on him that gradually turned in to something more. Now, in the real world, you were in a relationship. You had to remind yourself that this was just a bad dream. You still loved Sans. But was the one in this timeline still connected to your Sans? All you wanted was to get back to your own timeline. Was that even possible at this point, or was it all erased when Chara brought you into this hell?

Sans what had happened to you. He used to be protective, sweet and funny. You remembered the good old laid-back Sans. You loved the times he would let you in, when he would show you some of what was lying beneath the surface. He had not questioned you when you had asked him to show you his blue powers. Last year, when you finally had asked him to use them on you, he had looked at you with a knowing grin before complying. Maybe you really were a freak.

Despite everything, it warmed your heart that Papyrus could still remembered you, could tell the difference between you and Chara. It urged you to continue, to get your old timeline back. You were going to cling to this feeling - it filled you with determination.


	4. Escape?

After Papyrus left, you walked around the shed, trying to find anything useful to bring. It was not stealing, you told yourself. You just needed to borrow some things from them. You went over to the wall with the tools and inspected them. They gave you a bad feeling, and even if it might be tempting to bring one to defend yourself with, you did not want to come across as a threat.

You opened a wooden box near the door, and laughed as you found several cans of spaghetti with sauce. You decided to open one, eating the cold pasta with your fingers. You were lucky it didn't need a can opener. You needed to keep your strength. You also found a large blanket. After a lot of struggling, you managed to tie a knot at the top so you could stick your head trough it. At least it would give you some shelter from the cold. You wished you could do something for your broken arm, but you needed help to create a sling. 

You opened the door and peeked outside. If all of the monsters remembered what you’d done, then you really needed to watch your back. Seeing as the coast was clear, you ran as fast as you could towards Waterfall. You considered using the boat person, but you couldn’t risk going in to town. You ran through the fog where you had fought Papyrus and further into Waterfall. Fortunately you had yet to meet any monsters. As you neared Sans’ station in waterfall, you slowed down. What would you do if he was there?

You carefully peeked around a boulder. You couldn’t see him anywhere, just the echo flower and an abandoned station. You sighed in relief and continued forward. As you passed the station, you threw a look inside. It seemed to have been abandoned for a long time, spider webs and dust covering the inside. As you looked inside, you saw the lens of a camera blinking back at you. Oh no! You had forgotten about all the cameras Alphys had set up. You started running away from the station. There must be cameras all around you, just like last time. As you reached deeper in to the caves, you were relieved to see that they had built a bridge to pass the waterfall.

As you crossed the bridge, you heard heavy steps on the wood behind you. You stopped, your body freezing in place as fear consumed you.

“Ya know, I’m not really surprised to see ya here.” The wood of the bridge cringed under the feet of the skeleton behind you.

“I gotta give it to ya kid. You always did manage to escape my brother, didn’t you? And I let you go, every single time. Just cause I made some stupid promise. Good thing the person I made that promise to is dead right?”

What? Toriel was dead? Now that you thought about it they had said something about the queen being assassinated earlier. You were too confused at the time to make the connection. Toriel was just mom to you, not a queen. You felt like crying. That must have been why her house was in ruins. Oh my god. You felt like breaking down.

“Heh, surprised? I told ya it was kill or be killed here now.” His feet started moving, approaching you from behind. You turned your head to look at him and saw Sans walking calmly towards you, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

This time you ran. You ran across the bridge and further into Waterfall. As you ran you could hear his calm footsteps following you. They seemed to be on your right, then on your left. Suddenly they were a bit further away, then right behind you again. He was toying with you, teleporting just to heighten your fear. He reminded you of a cat playing with a mouse. You knew you could never outrun him, but despite your pain you forced yourself to keep moving. 

“Better run faster kid," his voice suddenly whispered in your ear, making you shriek out in fear.  Sprinting as fast as you could, you approached the tall grass where you had hidden from Undyne many years before. It was even taller now. You threw yourself in to the grass and started crawling, trying to get as far in as possible. Further in, you curled yourself together and sat as still as you could. Sans wasn’t stupid, he knew you were here. You couldn’t run from him, but maybe, just maybe you could hide? You clang to this childish hope, even if you knew it to be hopeless.

Your whole body was shaking, and you had to clamp your hand down on your mouth to cover your harsh breaths.

You heard him taking casual steps in to the grass.

“I know yer here Frisk. I’ll give you a chance, be a good girl and come out, and maybe I’ll end this quickly, okay?” you could hear the amusement in his voice. He was really enjoying hunting you.

You continued curling yourself together as tight as possibly, your broken arm hurting as it hang limply at your side. You really should get it treated; it felt like it was getting worse rather than better.

Sans made little noise as he walked through the grass. Sometimes he walked dangerously close to where you sat. You were lucky, the grass was so thick it was impossible to see anything that wasn't right in front of you.

You couldn’t remember being this scared in your entire life. When you had been here as a child, you knew everything would reset if you died. You used to have this innocent nativity, believing that everything would be all right. You weren’t like that anymore. You had spent several years after leaving the underworld struggling with your fear of death, with your fear of Chara taking over. What would happen if you died now? Would you be stuck in this nightmare forever? Would you really die?

You heard his footsteps stop a few feet in front of you.

“Not coming out, huh? How unfortunate, for you I mean.” He gave a short laugh before teleporting, his grinning face and glowing red eye appearing right in front of you.

“Boo!”

You screamed and threw yourself around. He grabbed your broken arm, laughing as you cried out in pain.

“We are going to have so much fun kiddo,” he said with a maniacal glint in his eye. “You are going to pay for Every. Single. Thing. That you’ve done.” He pressed down hard on your arm, pain wrecked through your body.  “Isn’t that great?”

“Sans, please. I don’t, I can’t.... Please, please Sans. Please just let go of my arm.” You were babbling in your panic, tears streaming down your face through the pain. Your whole body shaking like a leaf.

“Shhh kid,” he said. He sat down and pulled you to him so your back was pressed against his chest. He held his arms around you in an oddly comforting yet simultaneously threatening gesture. He continued shushing you, while he started to stroke your hair with one hand. The other arm was keeping you securely pinned to him. You struggled at first, but found yourself involuntarily starting to calm down and relaxed in to him.

You were ashamed to admit that you still craved his touch. You loved every side of Sans, even the darker ones. However, this Sans was darker than anything you had experienced before. This Sans would kill you, and enjoy himself while doing so. Yet somehow, somewhere in there, you were sure he was still your Sans. Just like Papyrus was still Papyrus. They were just more evil, for the lack of a better word. Like something more than just the knowledge of your betrayal had broken them.  

“You have been a very bad girl Frisk.” His low, rasping voice was right beside your ear. You shivered in fear and another feeling you were ashamed to admit you had at this point. “You understand you’ve got to be punished right?” You could hear the grin in his voice.

He started stroking your chest and your stomach. Your body shivered as his hands traveled up and down your body, grazing your nipples as they passed them. You were embarrassed to note that they instantly hardened under his familiar touch. “W-what, S-sans, what are you doing?” you asked desperately.

“Heh, just testing the waters, I guess,” he said. He stood up, pulling you with him as he got up.

“This time, I’m making sure there’s no escape for you, kid. I should’ve known my brother would still have a soft spot in his heart for you. Rest assured that I don’t. You're going to regret ever coming back here.” His smile widened as his red eye started glowing.

Red magic poured out from him, crawling up your arms and legs, constricting your movements. You struggled against them as he raised his hand, and you felt yourself lifted of the ground.

“You’re staying with me until I think you've paid enough. Then we're taking your soul and getting the hell out of here,” he said with an evil grin and a wink.  


	5. A bad time

 Red magic constricted your body, and you groaned as you struggled against the bindings. Sans was standing with his back towards you, seemingly annoyed by something.

”Would you shut up, kid? Or do you want me to kill you here and now?” he snapped. You felt the magic tighten around you, to the point of almost unbearable pain. “Believe me, I wouldn’t mind starting early,” he added as an afterthought. He gave you a sinister grin, baring his sharp teeth. He used his magic to coil around your neck, slowly cutting of your air supply. "Are you going to be a difficult brat?" he asked.

You shuddered, shaking your head. You were afraid of what he would do if you opened your mouth.

“Heh, smart girl,” he said, and loosened his magic. “Oh welp, there'll be plenty of time for killing you later.” He winked at you. 

What where you going to do? How could you ever escape Sans? You needed to get to Chara, but Sans was probably your biggest obstacle as of now. Could you make him change his mind? Was that even possible? What would it take to make him realize you had never meant to kill Papyrus? That you had never meant to kill him.

You got a weird sensation in your stomach as your surroundings changed. You fell a short distance before landing in a heap on the floor. You were in his bedroom, he must have teleported you there. You sat up gingerly, taking in the changes to his room.

You had only been in here once, and his room seemed slightly tidier than last time.  The collection of socks and the tornado was gone, and there was an actual blanket on the bed instead of a big ball. A large screen covered one of his walls, showing footages of different places in the underground. On one of the pictures, you could see Alphys doing an experiment in the true laboratory.

“S-Sans,” you said, your voice meek. “Listen to me. W-what do you remember about the time we went to the surface?” You could see him tense at the question. You needed to know if he remembered anything about you, about your relationship. Maybe it would help if he knew. Maybe he would remember that he loved you as well.

You needed to figure out more about this timeline. Was this timeline separate from yours all together, or was it somehow a continuation? You could only remember reaching the surface once, but Sans has mentioned several instances. Could Chara have taken them to the surface just to mess with them? Could they have reset the timeline for everyone else, sending them eight years into the past, while still keeping you and Asriel were you were? What exactly had happened in the underground for these past eight years?

“Don’t you remember that I told you to never speak of such things again, kid?” His body was tense and his eyes were without pupils.

“Y-yes I do, but Sans please. I need to know if you have seen me like this before. Have you ever known me as an adult?” you asked desperately.

“Do you remember loving me?” you asked, your voice barely audible.

He gave a sharp laugh. “You really are a freak kid, if you think I could ever love you after what you did,” he said in a sharp voice.

Maybe it was your imagination, but you believed you could hear something off  in the way he said it.

You tried getting to your feet, but before you got far you felt gravity increased around you. You looked down and saw yourself turning blue.

Oh crap. You knew you were going to have a bad time.

His magic lifted you up and slammed you into the nearest wall.

“Sans please!” you called out to him as you hit the wall.

“God, how I have missed this,” he gave a small groan of satisfaction as he started throwing you around.

He was tossing your body through the room as if it weighted less than nothing. You felt like a ragdoll, there was absolutely nothing you could do to stop him. You screamed pain as your body hit the floor, the roof and the wall over and over again. This was just like when Chara had killed everyone. We was relentless. You knew you were not going to survive this.

He slammed you down to the floor and stopped his attack. You lay there on your back, unable to move your body through the pain. You could hear him stepping towards you, the wood creaking under each step. He gave a short laugh as he stood above you.

“You okay there kid? You seem a little under the weather.” His grinning face appeared before yours as he knelt beside you. His right eye socket was empty, but a bright red flame was surrounding the pupil of his other eye.

You struggled to breathe; your breath had been knocked out of you too many times, and you were sure he had broken several of your ribs. Tears streamed down your face as you met Sans’ eyes. He leaned in closer and brought a hand down to rest on your cheek. He stroked his fingers softly along the side of your face, brushing away your tears. It was a loving gesture, and it confused you even more.

“S-sans,” you whispered. You could feel more tears welling up in your eyes, not from pain this time, but from heartache. He closed his eyes and brought his forehead down to rest on yours. “Sans, I, I love you Sans. P-please believe me. I’m sorry.” Your voice was broken, pain wrecking you as you struggled to get the words out. You needed to say this.

He opened his eyes, and you could see pain in them as he held your cheek in his palm. His other hand came up to grab your throat, slowly constricting your airways. His eyes looked into yours as he gradually increased the pressure. You tried to breathe but his hand was pressing down to hard. You felt panic consume you and you knew you were going to die.

“I wonder how many times I’ll have to kill you this time,” he whispered. His eyes were serious as they gazed into yours. “When are you going to learn Frisk? I’ll keep killing you until it stops resetting, until I get your soul.” Spots started appearing in your vision. This was it. This was how you were going to die, at the hands of the person you loved more than anyone else.

“BROTHER!” There was several sharp knocks on the door, before Papyrus suddenly kicked the door open. “I HEARD NOISES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” he asked as he took in the scene before him.

Sans had eased up on his pressure and you gasped for air, your chest burning in pain.

“Just teaching the kid a lesson.” He smiled.

“I DON’T THINK YOU SHOULD DO THAT BROTHER,” Papyrus’ voice was serious. “SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE NO LONGER HAS ACCESS TO SAVE-POINTS. KILL HER NOW, AND SHE MIGHT NEVER COME BACK.” He seemed to dislike the thought.

“Really?” Sans seemed surprised at this information. “Then we might want to patch her up. I, eh, don’t think she’ll last much longer.” He smiled sheepishly. “Honestly, she’s much more fragile than the other times I've fought her. It’s weird.”

Sans and Papyrus continued their discussion, but you could no longer hear what they were saying. Your head felt like it was floating and you could feel yourself loosing consciousness. The last thing you noticed was a pair of familiar arms lifting you gently and placing you on a bed.

 

_You could see yourself from the outside. Your body was lying on a bed, your consciousness floating beside it. You saw that your skin was too pale, and your body was wearing a white old-fashioned dress. You were dead. Suddenly laughter surrounded you. It started out weak, but increased in volume until it was the only thing registering in your mind._

_“Did you think death was the worst thing that could happen to you?” the laughing voice asked. “It’s not. I can do so much worse. You will wish for this ending. Death would be merciful compared to what they’ll do to you.” You recognized Chara’s voice. “Good thing Sans is on my team right? It took some time to get him, but it was so worth it!”_

_They laughed again and a red fire started licking up the edges of the bed. The flames grew larges, consuming your corpse. You could not look away as your skin blackened and melted of your bones. Wake up! You begged yourself. Please wake up!_

You woke with a scream, struggling to catch your breath. Your face was covered in sweat and tears.

“Wow, something sure is bugging you, huh buddy?” Sans sat beside the bed watching you intently. You noted that his eyes were back to normal. Your body felt better. You tried to move your arm and was relieved that you couldn’t feel any pain as you did so. You looked at him in confusion.

“Don’t thank me kid, it was Papyrus who insisted to fix all of you. I wouldn’t mind leaving you a little maimed. But hey, we can always break new bones right?” He gave you a wink.

“In fact, there’s been some other punishments that I’d like to try out, now that killing you is off the table.” He smirked and got up from the chair he had been sitting in, stalking over to you.

“Listen kid, I don’t know what’s happened to you, but I’ll admit there's somethings different about you,” he said while leaning in, an amused glimmer in his eyes. You shivered as he reached out and grabbed your upper arm. “But I don’t really care if you are weaker than you were before, you still have to suffer. I’ll need to go about it in a different manner, but hey, I’ll make sure to enjoy myself just the same.” He gave you a diabolical grin before lifting you up and tossing you to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep wanting to write smut but it only ends up as violence, angst and drama. Sorry.
> 
> Please leave a comment though, I really appreciate it.


	6. Heaven and hell*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Smut, choking and slightly dub-con. The beginning and ending of a smutty part is marked with a *
> 
>  

 

You looked up at Sans from your position on the floor. He was towering over you, and you suddenly felt incredibly small in front of him. You always knew you would be defenceless against him. As you looked up to meet his gaze, fear of what he might do to you clouded your mind. He said that he wouldn’t kill you, at least not yet. He intended to make you suffer before killing you. His original plan was obviously to kill you repeatedly in different gruesome ways until he was satisfied. What would it take to satisfy him now? You shivered.

You remembered the dream you had, Chara had said something about Sans being on their side, that they had needed time to get him. What did they mean by that? Could Chara have brainwashed Sans into hating you?   You needed to know if Sans remembered your timeline, it was the only way to get any answers.

Your face flushed as you remembered what you and Sans had been doing only a couple of days ago. You were ashamed to admit that ever since you had experienced his fight with Chara, how powerful he could be when he truly wanted to, you had craved to see that power again. You had been more horrified of what Chara had done to him rather than what he had done to you. It had been painful at the time, but because you felt guilty for Chara’s actions, you had felt like you deserved it.

You had continued to harbour feelings of guilt long after leaving the underground. When Sans had cared for you, you had sometimes wished he would hurt you instead. He would look out for you as you grew up, always watching over you and being there as a friend. His kindness made your feelings of guilt worse, and for periods of time you could barely look at him without crying.

You felt like you didn't deserve his love, even if you were truly grateful for it. As the years went by, and days came and went, you grew up. They were all a constant in your life now, your family of monsters; Toriel, Sans, Papyrus and the others. You slowly let yourself feel happiness. You were at the surface; you had thought Chara could never take it away.

As you managed to put Chara’s sins behind you, you also managed to become closer to Sans. However, the memory of how powerful he could be continued haunting your dreams. You found yourself attracted to the idea of him like that, all dominant and powerful. The fact that this laidback skeleton could hide such immense powers was utterly fascinating. This feeling led you to one day ask him to use his powers on you. Your relationship had been quite new at the time, but instead of being disgusted with you as you thought he would be, he had complied, and had seemingly enjoyed himself while doing so. You had felt like an utter freak for enjoying it. However, he had always been careful to never really hurt you, he had not used the true extent of his powers on you. Not until now.

You thought about all of this as you looked up at Sans. This damned skeleton who had stolen your heart, and would continue to hold it as he stomped all over you. You needed to figure out if he remembered you, if this was a continuation of your timeline, and you could only think of one way to test it.

You scrambled into a sitting position on your knees. You put your knees away from each other, your hands on your back, and looked down at the floor. You had used to sit on your knees in this position in front of him as he had walked around you in circles. If this timeline was a continuation of yours, he would surely remember what it meant. 

You held your breath, waiting for a reaction from the Sans in front of you. You were scared of inviting him like this. The Sans in front of you was more violent and dangerous than the one you knew. He wouldn't kill you right now, but that didn't mean he wouldn’t hurt you badly.

A shiver ran through your entire being as you heard him take a step towards you. You felt a warm sensation spread to the lower parts of your stomach, and you scolded yourself for getting aroused at a time like this. This was just a test, you told yourself. This Sans was dangerous! For Christ sake, he had almost killed you a few hours ago.

Sans continued coming towards you, his shadow looming over you as he stopped in front of you. 

“What’cha doing kid?” he asked in a low, warning tone. You dared to glance up to meet his eyes, a blush covering your face. You were shocked to find that one of his eyes was glowing a bright red and he looked more lethal than you had ever seen him. You felt at a loss for words as you quickly averted your eyes. What were you doing? This was a stupid decision! You quickly started to scramble to your feet, eager to forget that this test ever happened, when you suddenly felt a powerful magic slam you back down.

“Who told ya you could get up?” he asked you in a dangerous tone, hand out in front of him, a red glow surrounding it. Your heart skipped a beat as he slowly started circling you.

“I told you I might have to get creative with punishing you, but I never imagined you inviting me to do it like this. You really are a weird little freak, aren’t cha?” He grinned, his sharp teeth showing in the red light of his eyes. He looked like a being from your darkest nightmares.

An icy feeling filled your stomach. You had invited the real monster out to play and unfortunately, he seemed to understand what you were implying.

*

His magic lifted you up of the floor, and before you knew it, you were slammed into the wall. In an instant he was in front of you, pushing you around so that your face was pressed into the wall. You could feel his breath on your neck and another shiver ran through you.

“S-sans,” you whined, “please, just tell me. Do you remember me?”

“You want to know if I remember what a dirty little freak you are? Oh, I do remember Frisk,” his voice was serious. “The first time we went out of the barrier you really turned into quite the nymphomaniac, didn’t you? That is, until you killed everyone again.” He pushed you harder into the wall.

“What? Sans I haven’t killed anyone!” You felt his teeth in your shoulder. You screamed in pain as his teeth bit into you and trashed beneath him. He kept you securely pinned between himself and the wall. His arm sneaked between you and the wall to cup one of your breasts through the shirt. He let go of your shoulder with his teeth and you whimpered as he brought a magic tongue out to lick your wound. A shiver that wasn’t entirely unpleasant ran through you. Damn it, you were not supposed to like this, but you couldn’t help yourself. This was still Sans holding you pinned to the wall, and the thought was oddly arousing.

“Heh,” he whispered, “you really are enjoying yourself aren’t cha, you little freak? Guess I’ll have to up the stakes then, this is supposed to be a punishment you know,” he said as he pinned you to him. You felt him teleport, and suddenly you found yourself pressed down into his bed. He lifted himself off you and used an arm to flip you around. It still surprised you how easily he could manhandle you.

He pulled your arms up above your head and used magic to tie them to the bedpost. You felt utterly vulnerable beneath him. He gave you a diabolical grin as he used one arm to rip your shirt in half. You yelled out as it ripped from your body, the seams digging into your skin. Great, there was no way to fix that shirt now!

You suddenly got other things to worry about as his magical tongue appeared again. His tongue was red. Apparently it wasn’t just his eye that had changed color. You wondered if they were the only thing that had turned red, and blushed furiously at your dirty mind. He seemed to understand what you were thinking, because he gave a short laugh before he brought his tongue down to lick along the wound on your shoulder. You turned your head and whimpered as your wound stung from the contact.

He used his elbows to carry some of his weight, and you were surprised at how gentle he was being, considering he had had no problem slamming you from wall to wall just a little while ago. You gave out an involuntary moan as his tongue traveled down along your collarbone. He proceeded with nibbling at one of your nipples, giving small licks and bites that made you think you were going insane. You couldn’t deny it any more, you wanted him. The deeper parts of you had always wanted him to punish you like this.

He suddenly bit down on your nipple, hard. You screamed out as the pleasure and pain blended, chasing all logical thought from your mind.

“Sans, please!” you begged, not even sure what you were asking for.

He pushed himself up to get a good look at you. He looked puzzled as he met your eyes.

“Wow you really want it like that, kid?” he growled. “Ya sure you know what you’re asking for?” he asked, considering you for a moment.

You shook your head, another violent shiver running through you. You were ashamed to admit that you were dripping.

He closed his eyes giving you a smile. “Oh whelp, no need to hold back when you’re so clearly begging for it.”

You gave a surprised yelp as he suddenly tore your jeans from your body.

“I guess this is as good a way for punishing you as any,” he said. He squeezed your breast with one hand and you gave a small whimper of pain.

“You won’t be able to walk when I am done with you.” He grinned, leaning down to whisper in your ear; “and then when I finally kill you, it will be all the sweeter. For me, I mean.”

You shuddered in fear at his statement. You should have known his goal wouldn’t change, only his method of approach.

His hand pulled down your underwear in one swift motion and you felt entirely exposed beneath him. You noticed he had pulled down his shorts as well, and a glowing red light was coming from that area. He was otherwise fully dressed, making you feel self-conscious for being naked in front of him.

You squirmed as he positioned himself above you, his red eye blazing. “You are mine Frisk,” he said in a possessive growl as his hand came down to rest on your throat. “Mine to kill.” He pressed down, making it impossible to breathe. “Mine to break,” he said as he positioned himself at your dripping entrance. “And mine to fuck,” he stated as he forced his way inside you. You tried to scream, but his hold on your windpipe refused to let out any noise.

You couldn’t determine if you were in heaven or in hell as pleasure and pain blended together in a sweet combination. His non-existent brows furrowed as a shudder ran through his body; he was clearly enjoying himself as well. He pulled all the way out before slamming back into you. He repeated the process again and again, and you felt yourself closing the edge faster than you had ever done in your life. His hold was like iron on your throat, and as spots appeared in your vision, you wondered if he forgot that he wasn’t supposed to kill you yet.

He increased his pace and each forceful slam brought you closer to the edge. He was watching you intently as he fucked you, taking in all of your expressions.

You couldn’t breathe, you felt like you were going to explode. You needed to breathe! He continued ramming into you, being rougher than you could ever remember him being.

He gave a short laugh before he brought his free hand down to massage your clit, his skilled fingers making you a quivering mess in seconds. He leaned down, his face hovering above yours. His red eye glinted in sadistic amusement. “I can’t wait to watch you die,” he moaned. He pressed down harder on your throat.

The combined pressure brought you over the edge, and you found yourself coming harder than you had done in your entire life. He let go of your throat in the middle of your orgasm, and your high-pitched screams and gasps for air must have been audible through the whole of Snowdin.

You clamped down on him as you rode out your orgasm. He continued fucking you, never letting down his pace.

“S-sans, please slow down,” you begged him as he kept assaulting your sensitive parts. Instead of slowing down, he increased his pace.

“Heh,” he whispered in your ear, “I told ya kid, this is a punishment. You're not in charge here.” He lifted both of your legs up above his shoulders, and you screamed again as he reached even deeper into you than he had before. He kept slamming into you, and you were so sensitive that you quickly reached your limit. “Oh my god, oh my god, Sans!” you screamed as you came again, leaving you a shivering mess beneath him.

Sans pulled out and flipped you around. You tried using your tied wrists for support, but lost your balance and landed on your face. Sans took the opportunity to push your face further into the mattress. You cried out as he entered you again from behind. He gripped your sides as he fucked you mercilessly.

You were too sensitive, you felt yourself nearing the edge again. He brought both his hands in front of you to clamp down on your nipples, and you screamed as he continued slamming into you harder than before.

“Oh fuck, Frisk!” He grunted as he exploded inside you. He gave a couple more thrusts as he emptied himself inside you, and you moaned in satisfaction.

He was panting and leaning his weight on you; you looked over your shoulder and could see sweat forming on his forehead. He pulled out of you and you rolled over to your back, letting out a shuddering breath. You felt the magic around your wrists disappear and rubbed them together to get the blood flowing in your hands. His eyes met yours as he crawled off the bed and pulled up his shorts.

*

“Yeah I’m definitely keeping you around for a while, you little freak,” he muttered, watching you with intense eyes.

He shook his head before turning around and walking towards the door. He stopped in front of it with his bony hand on the handle. "Don't think that this changes anything kid," he said, turning towards you, his eyes without pupils. "You are still going to die. You better not be on that bed when I get back." He warned, before turning the handle and walking out. He slammed the door behind him, and you scrambled of the bed as he you heard him turn the lock.


	7. Truth and guilt

Your legs shook as you stumbled from his bed and across the room. Your back hit the wall and you let yourself slide down into a sitting position on the floor. You hugged your knees for comfort, and as you sat there, tears start to fall. You felt ashamed and disgusted with yourself. Not because of what you and Sans had done, but because he knew. You felt so dirty and scared. You did not realise how afraid you had been until this moment, afraid of Sans finding out.

Yes, the Sans from your timeline had known about the saves, but you had never told him about Chara. He did not remember the bad timelines; he could only get feelings of repetition and observe the timelines reset. He had been unaware of exactly what had transpired in each timeline. And you couldn’t bear to tell him. You had told him that the timelines had restarted when you had died, or in your different tries to get them all out of there.  You had never had the guts to tell him about Chara.

Sans wasn’t stupid, he understood that there were things you weren’t telling him, but he was never one to pry. He would drop hints that he knew more than he let on, but he never confronted you. It seemed as if he was waiting for you to tell him when you were ready. Instead you had lied to him and felt horrible about it. You were so afraid that he would hate you if he ever found out the truth, and now he did. Your whole body shook as you curled yourself together tightly, your sobs echoing through the room.

You tried to get it together, you really did, but this was just too much. All of your emotions had opened like a flood after what you and Sans had done. It wasn’t that you had not wanted to sleep with him, you had. But the whole situation that was messed up. He was going to kill you, and he could remember the countless times you had killed everyone. That was the worst part, the fact that Sans knew, and still wanted to touch you in such a way. It was the fact that he did not love you when he held you; he hated you and wasn’t afraid of showing it. The most shameful part was that you had enjoyed it, and even found yourself hoping he would fuck you again. You wanted him to hurt you more, how messed up was that?

Even if they hated you, they had shown you kindness. Sans and Papyrus had healed all of your injuries, something you definitely did not deserve. You wished they would just take your soul now and get it over it. Your breath came out in short quick gasps; you were hyperventilating and shaking as you cried on the floor. You didn't hear the door open until you felt a presence sit down beside you, the fabric of a soft jacket resting against your naked arm. It was Sans. He just sat there next to you, with his legs flat out in front of him.

“Hey, listen kid,” he said after a while, his voice soft. “If you wanted me to stop, you should’ve said so.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He watched you out of the corner of his eye, and you hiccupped. You resisted the need to throw yourself at him, you did not deserve his concern. A small part of you was rejoicing that Sans still cared about you enough to come back when he heard you crying.

“I-it’s not that,” you said to him with a runny nose. You were still naked and felt utterly disgusting. You were a quivering, crying mess on his floor, and you felt like you deserved to be thrown out into the snow.

“What is it then, kid? Spill!” he said, his voice strict and slightly impatient.

You turned to look at him. “I- its just that you _know_ ,” you whispered, “I really am sorry Sans. I- I feel like the worst scum from what I have done. I deserve to have you take my soul, to have you hate me. I should have fought Chara harder.” You felt him tense when you mentioned Chara’s name.

“Sans, you know about the SAVE-function, right? P-Papyrus did too. B-but I never told you about Chara, I was too ashamed. Each time I died, saved or reset Chara’s consciousness would fight with mine for control. Sometimes I won, sometimes they did.” You hid your head in your knees, and whispered into them. “Sometimes...sometimes I let Chara win, just to see what would happen. I remember everything they did, but it felt like watching my body move without having any control of it. I should have fought harder!”

Tears streamed down your face as you admit to your greatest sin. You had let Chara win, you were just as responsible for what had transpired. You turned to look at Sans again, and felt your stomach sink as you only met with empty eye sockets.

“C h a r a  i s  t h e  o n e  w h o  c o n t r o l l e d  y o u r  a c t i o n s ?” he said in a low dangerous tone. You remembered that voice. It always used to scare you, and in later years give you a fuzzy feeling as you heard it. A shiver ran through you. He seemed pissed at this information.

“Y-yes. I told you earlier that I had no control. I didn’t know that Chara was a presence here now. I-I think Chara made you remember the timelines, I think Chara might have manipulated some of your memories as well. Please believe me Sans! I deserve your hatred, I really think I do, but I never wanted to hurt any of you. I love you!” you declared, your voice more confident. Sans slowly got up from the floor and stood before you.

“You better be telling me the truth kid, or you can’t imagine the pain you’ll be in before I’m done with you,” he threatened, his eyes still black.

“I am, I swear,” you whispered in a breathless voice as a shiver ran through you.

“This changes thing, kiddo,” he said, his eyes back to normal. “I know you said you felt responsible, and I agree, you are.” You lowered your eyes in shame.

“But your intentions weren’t bad, you know? You hurt a lot of people, but you didn’t mean to. I’ll admit that I saw you were not the same. You are weak now, and you didn’t use to be. You still need to pay for your sins, but first you’ll help me out with Chara,” he said.

He reached down and grabbed your upper arm. His finger curled around it in a strong hold as he pulled you into a stand. You sniffed as you stood before him, your eyes still turned to the floor. His other hand grabbed your jaw in a firm manner and forced you to face him. Your eyes looked anywhere besides his face.

“L o o k  a t  m e ,” he said, his hand squeezing your face until it was painful. You let your tearful eyes meet his black and cold ones. “Frisk, if you want to make up for some of what you’ve done you better cooperate, ya hear me? It will never be alright, but I’ll do my best to help ya pay for your sins.” He gave you a sadistic grin.

“T-thank you, Sans,” you said as your voice broke. Your words made him falter and his eyes returned to normal. He released your chin, his arm fell down to his sides. He stood before you, and looked as if he was at a loss of what to do, before he shook himself out of it.

“Come on,” he said, “you can use the bathroom. I’ll go check if Alphys has some clothes you can borrow. I’ll be right back.” He said before he went out of the room and disappeared. He had left the door unlocked; you stepped over to it and peeked outside. You didn’t want Papyrus to see you naked with visible bite-marks on your neck.

Seeing as the coast was clear you dashed over to the only door of the house you had never entered before, thankful it was right beside Sans’ room. The first thing you did after closing the door was looking yourself in the mirror. Bad idea, you looked like a mess. Your shoulder length brown hair was sticking out in weird directions; your face was red and your eyes puffy. You also had several bruises on your throat and a bleeding wound on your shoulder. You frowned at your reflection.

You had no self-confidence. You felt like you were too short and chubby. The other kids had teased you as you grew up. You had been the ambassador of the monsters and had therefore stuck out like a sore thumb. You hated that everyone knew who you were. It had given your peers a reason to look for weaknesses, and boy had they found them. Your uncertain attitude and clumsy demeanour made you an easy target for bullies. The media had not taken your position of ambassador seriously; you were a child after all. You had faced ridicule as the monsters struggled to find their place in the human society. You had tried befriending people of course, but human’s irrational fear of the unknown had stopped you from making any lasting friendships. No one wanted to come to your house, not when everyone knew your adopted mother was a monster.

The thought of Toriel brought tears to your eyes again. You stepped into the shower, and you let yourself cry as you stood under the water. You let the water wash away your tears; maybe it would wash away your sins as well? It was your fault Toriel was dead. If only you had the guts to face Chara that last time, if you only had saved the happy ending, maybe none of this would have happened.

As you exited the shower, you used a towel to dry your face. The time for crying was over. You needed to save Asriel, God you hoped he was still okay. The good thing about this situation was that Sans knew the truth, and he seemed to actually believe you. He intended to take down Chara, and he wanted you to help. Sans was a scientist, maybe he and Alphys could help you figure out a way to get the old timeline back? You just needed to stay on everyone’s good side. At least they did not intend to kill you right now, and Sans had actually showed concern for your well-being when he had returned to the room and sat down beside you. You smiled a little, happy that the Sans you knew was still in there. He wasn’t completely evil, just corrupted.

You wrapped the towel around you and peeked outside of the bathroom. It seemed quiet, so you stepped outside. Before you could reach Sans’ door, the front-door burst open, and a familiar blue fish-woman stepped inside. “Sans!” she yelled, “I heard you’ve found a...human.” She fell silent as her eyes fell on you. “F-Frisk is that you?” she asked. You gave a tentative nod, uncertain of how Undyne would be in this reality.

She stood there staring at you for a few seconds before catching herself. You barely had time to duck as a spear came crashing into Sans’ door. You had nowhere to run! Undyne was downstairs and apparently out for blood. You ran, and in your panic you headed into Papyrus’ room. You ran through the room and headed for his closet. Before you could reach it you felt a hand on your arm and you was thrown to the floor. Undyne sat down on top of your torso and arms. She held a spear to your throat and looked pissed.

“What are you doing here, Frisk?” she all but screamed, and you noticed her hand was shaking. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at you, and it seemed as if she steeled herself. She lifted the spear and was about to plunge it into your throat when a bony hand on her shoulder stopped her. She froze and turned to face Papyrus.

“Don’t touch her, Undyne.” Papyrus said, his voice deadly quiet. You were surprised as Undyne obeyed him and got up. What had happened here?

“I-I’m sorry Papyrus. I was just surprised that the human was Frisk. I-it brought back memories,” she mumbled.

“Well it doesn’t matter. I, Papyrus, head of the royal guard order you to get out of here Undyne. You know better than to enter this place without permission. You are lucky you will not be downgraded further.” He gave Undyne a cold stare, and it seemed as if she flushed in anger.

“I’m sorry. I’ll take my leave,” she said in a low voice before exiting his room. You heard the door downstairs slam shut as she left. You stared at Papyrus in shock.

“W-what happened?” you asked. “Why are you ordering Undyne around? Are you the head of the royal guard now?” You were so confused.  

“Yes. Undyne was the head of the royal guard, yet both the king and the queen were killed on her watch. Not to mention all the times she failed in capturing you. People no longer trust her abilities; they were rooting for her head after Asgore and Toriel died. It was her responsibility to protect them. She is lucky she was only downgraded to the lowest possible position.” Papyrus shook his head at the memory, clearly disappointed in his old friend.

“I hardly think that’s fair,” you said. You felt sorry for Undyne. The only one who tried harder than her might have been Papyrus. Didn’t he have any sympathy for his old friend?

“I did not ask for your opinion in this matter, human,” he said. He stomped over to you, grabbed your hair and lifted you up by it. You screamed in pain as he pulled and the noise seemed to startle him, because he suddenly let go and you fell to the floor. As Sans came into the room, you realized why he had let you go.

“Hey. I see you’ve found my pet. Why is she in here, are you trying to release her again?” Sans asked in a bored voice.

“I am not,” Papyrus said, his tone defensive. “I was saving her from Undyne, but she is being very ungrateful. Undyne almost put a spear through her throat.”

Sans tensed at this statement.

“Welp, it’s a good thing you stopped her then,” he said, “or I’d have had to kill her. It would have been bothersome.” He shrugged. He might put up an indifferent front, but you could tell Sans was uncomfortable with the thought of Undyne hurting you. Was he being possessive?

Papyrus said nothing as they both stared at you. You remembered that you where naked, and on all fours in front of them. You had lost the towel as Undyne had thrown you to the floor. You blushed furiously, finding the situation incredibly embarrassing. Both of them were staring at you as if you were a pet who had misbehaved. You quickly used your arms to cover your chest and crossed your legs.

“C-could you give me the towel, please?” you asked in a very small voice. The towel was over by the door, and they were standing in between, blocking your way. You watched as they looked at each other, before turning their eyes back to you, both with devious grins on their faces. A shudder went through you, and you knew they weren't going to give you the towel. 


	8. How to pay for your sins*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dark, and contains Sans/Reader/Papyrus in violent and sexual situations. The beginning and ending of the smut is marked with a *

 

You felt incredibly small as you looked up at them from your position at their feet. They were just standing there side by side, grinning at you. They looked like the perfect team of bad guys, dressed in similar colours, both with sharp teeth and matching evil grins. They had never looked at you like this before. Their black eyes were empty of pupils, and the image would be enough to bring anyone to their knees in a quivering mess. Why weren’t they saying anything? Their silence was unnerving. What were they going to do to you? At a loss of options, you shakily got to your feet. You carefully used your arms to cover your chest and crossed your legs as you got up.

“W-well, never mind,” you stammered, “I-I can get it myself.” You tried to cover yourself as you went to get the towel. You were incredibly embarrassed, especially when they just wouldn’t stop staring. The funny thing was that you were kind of turned on as well. You gathered your courage and went to move past them. You did not get far. As you passed Papyrus, his hand came up at lightning speed and grabbed a hold of your upper arm. You winced as he held you in an iron grip.

“Not so fast human,” he said, before throwing you into the room by your arm. You were unprepared for the sudden movement, and stumbled backwards. Your feet caught in his carpet, and unable to gather your balance you fell to the floor with a thud.

*

“Ouch,” you winced as your bottom hit the surface. You had been preoccupied with covering your female parts, making you unable to catch yourself. You felt hands on your shoulders pulling you backwards towards the floor. It was Sans, he had appeared behind you and forced you down with firm hands. He grabbed both of your wrists and easily overpowered you as he brought them up above your head. A low chuckle escaped him as he watched you struggle.

“Heh, please, keep struggling kid. It makes everything more interesting,” he said. You froze at his words. You didn’t really want to give him the satisfaction of watching you try to fight him, he clearly enjoyed it, and it wasn’t like you had a chance anyway. A secret part of you admitted that you rather liked it when he overpowered you like this, you always had, but you tried to push those thoughts away, or else you would end up embarrassing yourself.

Papyrus walked over to the two of you, and your eyes met his as he boldly sat down atop of your hips. His weight made it impossible for you to move your legs, and his sharp bones sunk into your skin. “Human,” he said in a serious tone, “I am afraid to say that I overheard your, eh, conversation with Sans earlier. I am glad he has decided not to kill you yet, it would be a bad if you couldn’t come back again like before. When I heard how much fun you and Sans were having earlier, I really want to play with you as well.” He brought his hand down and touched your naked stomach as he spoke. He seemed fascinated with your body, had he seen a naked human before?

“But I also agree with him that we can’t just forget about what you have done. You are still guilty of many crimes,” his voice was barely a whisper. You had never heard Papyrus speak so calmly. His hand traveled up to your breast and touched it in an experimenting manner. You gasped as his fingers played with your nipple.

“Sans mentioned he wanted to keep you here as his human pet until we figure this out. I don’t know if you remember, but I’ve always wanted a human. When I heard what Sans and you did, well, it seemed to me like you were a very slutty human, even enjoying the punishments he was giving you.” He continued stroking your chest with his hand, his bony thumb circling your nipple. The contact was driving you crazy. You arched your body and pressed your chest against Papyrus’ hand. You let out a small moan as he continued stroking you. It was difficult to get your brain to register his words. Did Papyrus just call you a slut? You felt your cheeks flush.

What was the part about you becoming their pet? You could remember getting locked in the doghouse the first couple of times you had fought Papyrus. He had clearly prepared for a human pet for a long time. The thought of being the skeleton brother’s pet was both humiliating and exiting. What would it entail being Sans’ pet? If his pet rock was anything to go by, he would neglect the responsibility completely. You had never viewed Papyrus in a sexual manner before. The Papyrus you knew was innocent; he did not interest you in that manner. This Papyrus was different; he had lost his innocence. His feelings for you were obviously no longer naive or simply platonic. He still cared about you, at least you hoped he did, but he wasn’t above punishing you for what you had done.

“Would you like for me to play with you as well human?” Papyrus asked as he continued stroking your nipples. His touch was sending electric courses through your body, and you struggled against Sans’ hold to push yourself against him. You nodded furiously in your daze; you would like him to play with you as well. All tough the thought both scared and aroused you. There was something about this Papyrus that was incredibly attractive to you. He was colder and darker, but beneath the violence he was still the same enthusiastic Papyrus who you knew and loved. Furthermore, you couldn’t help but feel responsible for the changes he had gone through though. It was your fault they were in this mess, if only you had saved.

“P-papyrus,” you whispered. You tried to move your arms to reach out to him, but Sans was holding your wrists in a bruising grip. “I’m sorry for what happened Papyrus,” you whimpered, “please…I want to help make everything alright. I want to make up for what I did in any way I can.” Your eyes met his, and you flushed a deeper shade of red. “I… I have been very bad, please punish me,” you added in a small whisper, cringing at the cliché of your own words. A small voice in your head reminded you that you might regret these words, but you had faith in them both. You believed they wouldn’t damage you beyond repair.

You could see Sans’ grin widening out of the corner of your eye. “Good girl,” he muttered with a twinkle in his eye. You told yourself you did this to pay for your sins, but you knew that wasn’t the only reason. The feeling of the both of them teaming up on you, pinning you to the floor like this, made every nerve in your body feel like it was working overtime. You were both thrilled and terrified at the same time, and it felt incredible.  Papyrus seemed like he was considering your offer.

“You are willing to pay for your sins,” he said seriously, “I will not let your offer go to waste, human. I understand you feel guilty for what you have done.  I will help you pay for your crimes. But if we go too far, you should tell us to stop by saying the word blue, or holding your hand up with two fingers like this, okay?” he said, holding up the peace sign. You almost felt like laughing at the choice of sign, but figured that it would probably be a bad idea at this point. At least they were giving you an opportunity to back out if you truly wanted to. You were grateful for that, and you nodded your head yes, and braced yourself as Papyrus got up.

“I must admit I have desired this ever since I saw you tied up in our dog-house,” he said. “You sure look different as an adult, human. I will make sure to train you into a well-behaved pet.”

Sans released your arms and stood up as well.

“Just remember that you deserve this, kid,” Sans added. “Don’t go yelling blue just because it hurts a bit, okay? If you really wanna pay for your sins, you better prove it. Your life belongs to us now,” he said with a grin, and you felt gravity increase around you. A blue glow emitted from your chest as he turned your soul blue. You were stuck on the floor, unable to get up because your limbs felt like iron.

“That’s true human,” Papyrus added, glancing at Sans, “please let us know if we go too far, but I believe you will be able to handle what we throw at you. Just remember that we still care about you.” Your eyes met his and you felt an incredible warmth fill your chest. You gave Papyrus a warm smile. He had said we, did that mean Sans as well?

You turned your head to look at Sans with hopeful eyes. You needed some form of confirmation that he still cared as well. His face revealed nothing, and as your eyes met, his foot came out and kicked you in the side. You whimpered in pain and brought your arms around you, hugging your sides in a protective manner.

“Nah, I don’t think so brother,” he said in a drawling voice, “I doubt I could ever care about this freak again. She would really have to pay a lot before that could happen. Let’s get on to the fun part and show the kid a bad time.”

You hugged yourself tighter and looked up at them with fear in your eyes.

Sans glanced over at his brother. “What’s the first thing you gotta do when getting a new pet Paps?” He talked as if nothing had happened. Sans was standing in a relaxed position, his hands in his pockets while talking to his brother. Papyrus had been staring at you but perked up at Sans’ question.

“Oh! You have to buy a bed and equipment. You have to train them, and feed them and take them for walks. Luckily, I’ve had all the proper equipment for a long time now! Fear not human, for I, Papyrus, will also be your master,” Papyrus said, he got more and more exited as he spoke.

“Yeah, that’s some of the things you gotta do. But the most important thing, if ye ask me, is that you gotta break em in.” His grin widened. He gave a low chuckle as he turned to you, and his left eye flamed to life. ”I’m really looking forward to breaking you pet.”

On your other side, you could see Papyrus’ eye start to glow orange. “You are right brother,” he said. ”The human obviously needs training, and she had been very bad until now, she said so herself. I think you are correct, the first thing we need to do is crush any remaining resistance.”

You were unaware that Papyrus had eye powers as well. He had obviously held himself back in your fight against him, but you had never imagined him to have similar powers as Sans. Something told you Papyrus wasn’t going to hold back as much this time. You tried curling yourself together, glancing up at the brothers through the locks of your hair.

You brazed yourself as they used magic to lift your body of the floor. Red and orange magic circled around your wrists and ankles. They suspended your arms and secured them above your head, giving you no possibility of covering yourself. Your face flushed bright red as you lowered your head in shame.

Another shiver ran through you as you felt Sans step closer to you. He pressed himself against your back and buried his face in your neck. He snaked his arms around your body and held you flush against him, you could feel every bone through his jacket. His fingers digged into your hips in a painful grip. A pained moan escaped your throat as he held you.

“See what a dirty little slut she is, Paps?” he said. “I normally wouldn’t share my pets, but I think she owes you after what she’s done. Besides, if she’s gonna stay here, she’s gotta be obedient to both of us, right?” You could feel him grin widen before he bit into your throat, you screamed as his sharp teeth pierced your skin. The pain sent a pool of heat straight to your core, and a loud moan escaped you. You struggled against him, earning a chuckle that resonated throughout your body.

“Heh. Better stay still pet, unless you wanna get all chewed up. You would like that, wouldn’t you, you little slut?” his voice growled into your neck. He was clearly enjoying himself. You suddenly got other things to think about as Papyrus stepped towards your front. Sans went back to sucking, licking and biting your throat. The mixture of pain and pleasure made it almost impossible to focus on Papyrus.

“Nyeh heh, it seems like the human is enjoying your punishment Sans! It’s a good thing I’m here to help tough, because you never knew how to take care of your pets. Human! Prepare to be broken in by your new owners!” You suddenly remembered why you had always adored Papyrus. You couldn’t help but let a small laugh slip out at his words, he was so enthusiastic, even when he was evil. As soon as the laugh escaped your throat, you regretted it. Sans’ magic grabbed hold of you and slammed you into the nearest wall. You yelped as your head hit the wall with a bang. Sans appeared beside you and grabbed your hair in a painful hold. He forcefully pushed you down on your knees.

“What was that, kid?” Sans asked in a deadly voice.

“I-I’m sorry!” You winched. “I-I just thought what he said was sweet! I promise, I wasn’t mocking him!”

Papyrus walked over to you and hunched down until you were face to face. He reached out and grabbed your wrists in a painful grip, holding them together in front of you. You didn’t dare struggle against him, it would be no use. The force they were using hurt and you felt dizzy, but you didn’t want to yell the safe word. You deserved this. Besides, their treatment of you was making you incredibly horny. Did that make you messed up? You didn’t know, and you didn’t care to find out.

“I don’t think you’re taking my brother seriously kid,” Sans said in a low dangerous voice. “Pets are not supposed to laugh at their owners. You should remember that you would be dead if it wasn’t for him. I don’t think you realize that I could still kill you, right here and now.” He forced your head backwards by pulling your hair. His bony hand reached around you to grip your throat, tightening until it was impossible for you to get any air.

“I wonder what it would feel like to see the life leaving your eyes,” he whispered in your ear.

“Paps, you wanna see what the fear of death can do to a pet?” he asked his brother.

Panic coursed through you as you stared into Papyrus’ cold eyes. He seemed exited by the image in front of him rather than worried. Sans wouldn’t kill you, right? Papyrus would stop him, right? You felt pressure build in your head as Sans stopped the flow of blood to your brain. Your heart sank as Papyrus made no move to interfere. Instead, he let go of your hands and started exploring your body as Sans choked the life out of you. Your hands immediately went to Sans’ arm to try to pull him off you, but his hand wouldn’t budge.  

Two of Papyrus’ fingers started pinching one of your nipples, as his other hand travelled down your stomach. You tensed as his fingers found their way in between your wet folds. You were incredibly wet, and for him to find out that you were turned on by this… well the thought was embarrassing to say the least. A shiver ran through you as Papyrus started making quick small movements with his fingers outside your entrance. He seemed surprisingly experienced, and pushed exactly the right buttons.

“You really are weak, human,” Papyrus said. “Your body can’t handle the pressure of even one of my brother’s hands? Imagine what else we could do to you combined?” He grinned as he pushed two of his fingers inside you. He started pumping them into you in a slow manner; you squirmed and tried to push yourself against his hand in your turmoil.

“Wow, you’re really wet down here human. You are enjoying this aren’t you?” Papyrus asked. “Do you really want to die that much?” he added in a darker tone. He started pushing his fingers into you more furiously, keeping eye contact with you the whole time. You felt yourself nearing the edge. His hands were so skilled, and you saw stars with each slam of his hand into your core.

Sans pressed his hardness against your rear. Your head start to swim, and you tried to beg Papyrus with your eyes to make him release you. Papyrus only smiled at you, while continuing pumping into you. He seemed to enjoy the power they had over you. Just as you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, that you were either going to faint or cum, or both, Sans released you. You gasped as he let go of your hair, and collapsed into Papyrus.

Papyrus removed his hands from your body and embraced you as you coughed and whimpered between them. You were almost frustrated that they had stopped; you had been so close! Papyrus held you in a comforting manner, and even stroked your hair as you struggled to catch your breath. You imagined Sans’ satisfied grin behind you. Your whole body shook as you pressed yourself closer to Papyrus.

They made you feel so incredibly small and pathetic, and it hit you that this was probably what they were aiming for from the beginning. You were quick to accept the comfort Papyrus was offering, if Sans was unwilling to give it, Papyrus would have to do. You reached around Papyrus to snuggle further into him when his arms suddenly shoved you off of him. You tumbled to the floor, still disoriented from the lack of air.

“Don’t think you are free to touch me whenever you want to human. I decide if I want to pet you or not.” You looked up at him, hurt from the sudden rejection.

“Heh, that’s right,” came Sans voice from behind you. “She’s such a needy little slut. Someone’s really gotta teach her a lesson.” He stepped around you to go stand beside Papyrus, hands in his pockets. He looked like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Your place is at our feet kid, the sooner you realise the better it is for all of us. Get up and stand on all fours!” Sans ordered. You obeyed him as quickly as you could. Heat flooding you as you stood in before them on your hands and knees. You truly did feel like a pet now, having to obey their every command.

You heard two sets of zippers opening, and you glanced up at them. They had both opened up their shorts and pullet out their dicks. You noticed that Papyrus’ was orange glowing, and slightly longer than Sans. Sans looked different as well, you wanted to ask why he was red now, when he had been blue before. Probably best not to ask any questions tough.

“You know what to do,” said Sans with a nod of his head. “Get sucking pet.”

You stared at him. He wanted you to suck them both? With shaking movements, you crawled over to them, not daring to get up from the floor. As you reached their feet, you sat down on your knees. Instead of doing as you had been told, you stared down at the floor, your face flaming red. You had sucked Sans before, but this was another story altogether. Now you had to do it while Papyrus was watching, and you had to suck him as well. You were not very confident in your skills, even if Sans had always praised you.

“What’cha waiting for pet?” snapped Sans. He grabbed your hair and pulled your head so that Papyrus’ dick was resting against your cheek.

“Go on, human, we know you want this. You cannot lie to us,” said Papyrus. He grabbed your head with both hands to help guide you towards him. Damnit they saw right through you. You carefully stuck out your tongue and gave him a small lick. You were encouraged by the soft moan he let out, and slowly grew more confident. You took his head between your lips and circled your tongue around the tip. He started bucking into your mouth; you gradually took in more of him. Papyrus put his hands on each side of your head and pushed it up and down as he fucked your mouth. He was letting out small sounds of excitement and was clearly enjoying himself.

As you sucked, Sans took one of your hands and used it to stroke his length. You quickly took the hint and begun pumping his shaft. After sucking Papyrus for a while, you decided Sans deserved some attention as well. You replaced your mouth with your hand on Papyrus, and gave him a small glance before releasing yourself from his hold and bringing your mouth over to Sans. Sans groaned as you started licking and sucking him. You used one hand to cup his balls, while your other hand was stroking Papyrus.

“G-good girl!” Papyrus said. “I knew you could be a nice pet if you tried!” You gave a small smirk at his compliment. It felt nice to make them feel good like this.

Sans was more aggressive than Papyrus had been. He took a good hold of your hair and forced more of his length down your throat with each bob of your head. It soon became too much, and you lost your focus on Papyrus as Sans violently pulled your head down on him as far as it would go.

“That’s a good little slut, take it all pet,” he groaned as he continued pushing you down onto him.

He soon noticed that you had lost your hold on his brother. “You forgetting anything pet?” he said as he held you in place, his dick all the way down your throat. You tried to struggle against him, battling against your gag-reflexes. He finally released you and you threw yourself away from him, coughing, and gasping for air.

 “Papyrus, I think you should lay down on the floor. I’ve got an idea on how to show the kid a good time,” Sans grinned as he looked at you, his red eye giving of a menacing aura.

“Okay wowie,” said Papyrus. “What is it?”

“Oh, you’ll see. I bet’cha going to like it too,” Sans answered. “Pet, get over here, and don’t you dare stand up.”

You shook as you crawled over to Sans who stood beside Papyrus. Papyrus had lain down on the floor with his pants opened and his dick out. You hadn’t given much thought to the fact that they were still fully clothed; they had just pulled down their shorts. The only one who was naked was you. The thought made you feel small and insignificant, but it also made your stomach fill with butterflies. Apparently, you liked being treated as a pet. Why did you enjoy being at their mercy so much?

As you reached Sans you sat down by his feet and looked up at him expectantly.

“Sit down on him pet,” Sans said. “Let me see you show Papyrus a good time.” He grinned at you and motioned to Papyrus. Anticipation filled you at his words. Could you really do it? You carefully did as he said, and crawled onto Papyrus. You then gave him a questioning look.

“Go on human. Be a good pet and do as your masters say. You want this, don’t you?” Papyrus asked as he gave you a hungry look. You were too embarrassed to answer him, only nodding your head in confirmation. You hesitantly positioned yourself above him, and gasped as you slowly lowered yourself onto him.

“Nyeh! You’re being to slow human!” Papyrus exclaimed as he grabbed your hips and slammed the rest of his length into you. A scream let its way out of your throat as he forced your hips downwards. He was too long! It felt like he was pushing into your stomach. Without giving you time to adjust yourself, Papyrus started slamming you up and down on top of him, using his magic to manipulate your body. Loud pained moans escaped you every time your thighs met his hipbones.

“Ahh, Papyrus!” you yelled, and you didn’t know if you wanted him to stop or continue.

Suddenly red magic covered you and you your body was abruptly stopped mid motion. Sans stepped closer, turning to Papyrus as he spoke.

“Mind if I join? I think we could really push her to her limits.” His eyes flashed to you as he gave you a mischievous grin. Without waiting for an answer from Papyrus who was panting beneath you, he crawled in behind you.

“S-sans, what?” You gave a small squeak as you felt him push at your rear entrance. Oh my god, did he really intent to do what you thought? You felt yourself panic; you had never done this before. Sans had taken you from behind before, sure, but two at the same time? You had fantasised about this, but now that you were here, you felt like there was no way they would both fit.

“Remember that this is supposed to be a punishment pet,” Sans said as he used one hand to pay with your nipple, while the other travelled south to prepare your behind. His tongue travelled along the lobe of your ear. A shiver ran through you at the sensation, and you started moving against Papyrus again. He gave a small groan, but did not start forcing you down on him again. You wiggled your hips atop of him, and let out deep moans of satisfaction. The sensation of having Papyrus filling you to the brim while Sans played with your rear entrance and licked your ear was indescribable.

A small voice in your head told you that you had more important things to do right now, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. This felt too good. You had never imagined you would fuck Sans and Papyrus at the same time, but now that you were here you didn’t want to back out, it felt too amazing.

After preparing you for a while, you felt Sans dick push against your entrance. You shivered in anticipation. Your eyes met Papyrus’ and he brought a hand up to fist your hair.

“Tell us what you want pet,” Sans whispered in your ear. You moaned as Papyrus pulled you down on him while holding your hair.

“Ahh, I – I want you!” you exclaimed. “P-please fuck me, Sans! Papyrus!”

“Heh, as you wish kid,” Sans said with an amused voice as he started pressing himself into you.

“Prepared to be broken, human!” Papyrus exclaimed as he pushed himself in to the brim while Sans entered you from behind.

“Yeah, we are going to fucking destroy you pet,” Sans whispered in your ear as he pushed himself into you. Their promises made an electrical feeling settle in the lower parts of your stomach, and you moaned in anticipation. A part of you was begging them to rip you apart.

You let out a strangled cry as he entered you. It hurt, but good god it felt pleasurable as well. You had never been so full in your entire life. You rested your upper body on Papyrus’ chest as you whimpered in pain. Sans pushed himself the rest of the way into you, and both of the skeletons groaned in satisfaction.

“The human is s-so tight!” Papyrus groaned beneath you.

“Heh, y-yeah, fuck!” Sans said, as he rested his forehead against your back, he was breathing heavily. The feeling of having the both of them inside you was unlike anything you had ever experienced. It was painful, but as you adjusted, the pain mixed with pleasure and gave way to an incredible sensation.

They pulled out of you and slammed back inside at the same time. You called out their names as they pounded into you repeatedly. You were losing your surroundings, getting lost in the feeling of having the both of them fucking you. Sans pulled on your hair, forcing your head backwards to expose your throat. He used his tongue to lick along your neck as he fucked you from behind.

Papyrus’ hand travelled between you and started fingering your clit as you bounced back and forth between them. You were getting closer. An endless stream of moans mixed with either Sans or Papyrus’ name escaped your lips. They were not holding back, using all of the force they had as they fucked you senseless.

“Come for us, pet,” Sans whispered in your ear, before his sharp teeth bit down on your neck. The added mix of pain sent you over the edge. You screamed their names, as the most earth shattering orgasm you had ever experienced ran through you. The feeling intensified, and both skeletons groaned as you clamped down upon them. You were a shivering mess and moaned in pleasure as they continued fucking you.

“F-fuck, I’m close,” Sans grunted as he slammed into you harder than before.

“Don’t stop human!” Papyrus screamed as he used magic to lift you up and slam you back down. You didn’t have the energy to move anymore, and felt like a lifeless fuck-doll as they continued pounding into you.

Another orgasm hit you as you felt Papyrus coming inside you. His sharp thrusts sent you over the edge and you sobbed in ecstasy as he filled you up. Sans continued slamming into you from behind with sharp, hard thrusts. Papyrus was still inside you, but he was lying still, panting beneath you. You couldn’t take it anymore, this experience was too much. You sobbed in pleasure as Sans continued to pound into you.

“S-sans!” you screamed. He was slamming into you so hard, it was almost too much.

“Fuck, Frisk!” Sans yelled as he pulled out. He climaxed onto you, a wet and sticky substance felling onto your back. He gave a loud groan.

Both skeletons were panting heavily. You had collapsed on top of Papyrus, and couldn’t move a muscle. Sans had covered you in sticky monster cum, and you didn't even care at this point. Papyrus stroked your arms as you both calmed down.

*

“Your punishment has been given human! You are now officially our pet," Papyrus stated with a satisfied sigh. He sat up and rolled you off him and onto the floor. A jellyfish, that’s was what you felt like right now, neither your brain nor your body was functioning properly. 

“However, you are very dirty,” said Papyrus as he stood above you with his hands on his hips. “I don’t want filthy pets in my room, human. I suggest you go clean up. I will bring you the pet supplies as soon as I find them.”

You couldn’t protest as he lifted you up, walked over to the door, opened it and unceremoniously dumped you onto the floor. He gave you a glance before he turned and re-entered his room, slamming the door behind him. A little while later, Sans came out and stood beside you with his hands in his pockets.

“I guess my brothers not one for cuddling huh?” he shrugged. “Welp, neither am I, but I can see that you’re in no condition to get a bath by yourself.” He knelt down and lifter you up bridal style.

You didn’t dare say anything, afraid of ruining the moment. A small part of you was scared he might suddenly decide to throw you down the stairs or something. You were surprised when he actually did carry you into the bathroom and carefully placed your body in the tub.

“Now, I’ll try not to drown you, but I can’t make any promises,” He grinned as he turned on the water.

You shivered at his statement, and he laughed at your fear. However, despite his words he didn’t try to drown you. You felt weak, and was still in a daze from their earlier treatment as you sat limply in the tub. They had really done a number on you. Your body was sore and weak, but your mind felt different as well. It was almost as if you had lost a part of yourself, your self-worth perhaps? You truly felt like you belonged to the skeleton brothers now, and that feeling only grew stronger with Sans’ gentle actions. His actions were so different to how he had been just a few moments earlier.

You were surprised at how careful he was being as he washed you. He had taken down the showerhead, and was using warm water to soak your hair and your body. Your eyes watched his every movement as you lay there. He really was beautiful, you thought. His eyes were back to normal now, and the expression on his face reminded you so much of your old Sans that you felt like crying.

He found a soap and started lathering your hair and body. You moaned in satisfaction as his fingers massaged your scalp, it felt amazing. You really did feel like a pet, having him wash you like this, but you surprisingly didn’t mind. It felt nice to have him show some form of affection towards you. Warmth filled you as he carefully used the water to get the soap off you.

“S-sans,” you said as you looked at him. “Thank you.” You gave him a small smile.

“Don’t sweat it pet,” he answered. Was that a light flush on his face?

You didn’t get a closer look as he turned around and went to get a towel. He lifted you out of the tub and sat you down on the edge of it. You sat still as he used the towel to dry your body and hair.

“I’ve got some clothes here for ya,” He said and held up a flowery dress. “It’s from Alphys, I figured it would fit.” He carefully put the dress down over your head and pulled your arms through the sleeves. Only minutes earlier he had done everything in his power to break you, yet now he was treating you as if you were made of glass. The dress fit you perfectly, and it felt nice to be covered up again.

“Think you can walk?” Sans asked. You got up and tried to take a step but winced in pain and stumbled to the side. Sans put his arm around your back and used the other to lift your legs. You opened your mouth to thank him, but was cut off as he said; “Don’t worry about it kid.” He carried you downstairs and placed you on the couch. He sat down beside you, lifted up your legs and had them resting against his thighs.

“Sans, human!” Papyrus said as he opened the front door with a bang. “I found the equipment! I even found a nice collar with our names and address on it, so people will know where to return the human if she gets lost!” He walked over to you and crouched down in front of you, holding out a collar. It was a brown leather collar with a small nametag dangling off of it. On the nametag it said: _Property of Sans and Papyrus - If lost please return to Snowdin Town_. You were thankful it wasn’t the metal collar from before, that had been extremely uncomfortable. The collar felt soft as he placed it around your neck and locked it.

“There! Now you are officially ours!” Papyrus said with a proud grin. “How do you feel human?” he added, slight worry to his tone. “We didn’t punish you too much, did we?”

“I- I’m okay Papyrus,” you said. “At least I will be. My body just can’t handle as much as yours can, I’m not magical, remember?” He smiled at you, carefully lifted your head and sat down next to you, placing your head in his lap. You snuggled closer to him as he stroked your hair. Sans was running his hand up and down your legs. This actually felt really nice, getting petted by them like this. You would have to think about what had happened tomorrow, right now you were too tired and comfortable. As you lay there between them, you found yourself thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being their pet after all.

 


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter from Sans' point of view.

When he saw the first familiar scenes of the nightmare, Sans knew he must have fallen asleep. He cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake. He, who easily managed 20 hours of sleep a day, now generally slept as little as he possibly could. The haunting images that visited him if he did was enough to give anyone insomnia.

The worst thing was that he knew he wouldn’t be able to wake up. He knew what was coming, but had no ability to fight it. Ever since he got his memories of the previous timelines back, these images had continued to haunt him. He watched passively as he, Frisk and Papyrus played cards inside their old house on the surface. He remembered this day well. It was the last day he had truly felt happy.

He had everything then, life had been great. Monsters had their freedom. He and Papyrus was sharing a home in the human world, and Frisk was spending all her available minutes at their house. He worked as a scientist and part time comedian, and monsters were slowly accepted into the community. He had fallen in love with a human, who amazingly loved him in return. Sans frowned as he watched his past self look at Frisk with a goofy grin.

He watched as they punched each others arms playfully, winked and stroked each other’s legs beneath the table. They battled with Papyrus for the victory of the card game, and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Bowls of half-eaten spaghetti was standing on the edge of the table. They had forgotten to carry it out, even Papyrus seemed to be having too much fun to be worried about cleaning. Sans saw his past-self make a bad pun, and felt a thug at his heart as Frisk giggled and Papyrus groaned in irritation.

He almost never made puns anymore. They reminded him too much of the past; of happier days and of _her_. If only he had known then what a devil she truly was, then maybe he could have stopped her. Maybe he could have saved them. He had known there was more to her story than she let on; but he hadn’t wanted to confront her. There were many reasons to be keeping secrets; he of all people knew that. He had wanted her to come to him when she was ready. He had trusted her. What a stupid mistake.

He watched as he and Frisk followed Papyrus into his room. They tucked him in, and Frisk sat on the floor and rested her head against Sans as he read a bedtime story. After saying goodnight to Papyrus, they went hand in hand upstairs to Sans’ bedroom. He wondered if she had planned it all. If she got a kick out of lulling him into a false sense of security before striking. He was forced to watch as they held each other, laughed and kissed.

Frisk whispered something in his past self’s ear and he saw himself grin as his blue eye flamed to life. He gripped Frisk’s wrists and placed them above her head as he straddled her. He watched himself lean down to kiss her roughly, and forced himself to look away. The noise of their lovemaking echoed through his head. He tried pressing his hands over his head to stop the noise, but it was useless.

Why did he have to relive this now? He had almost come to terms with seeing Frisk again and then this happens. God how he longed to kill her. This was nothing but a reminder to himself of what happened when you trusted humans. As the room fell silent, he turned and saw Frisk rest her head on his chest.

He watched himself look at her with a loving expression before pulling her closer. He felt like throwing up at the image. He had access to Frisk now; he reminded himself that he should make her pay in ways his past self couldn’t even imagine. That thought made him feel a little better. 

After he fell asleep, Frisk opened her eyes. A red glow emitted from them, and he could do nothing as she got up and headed for Papyrus’ room. Past Sans woke up by the noise of a loud thump. He noticed that Frisk was missing and went to look for her. He had no idea what he would find. Frisk had Papyrus on his knees in the hallway while holding a dagger to his throat.

“Heya, Sans!” she said cheerfully as a manic grin graced her face. Papyrus was looking at him in confusion, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. Sans froze as he looked at her. The image tugged on something in the very back of his mind. He raised his hand to move closer, but was brought to a halt as Frisk pushed the knife harder into Papyrus, making him wince.

“Hold it Sans,” she giggled. “I want to play a game with you. It’s called the memory game. How much must I remind you who I really am before you finally remember?” The red light flashed in her eyes.

“Did you really think I loved you? Aww that’s so cute! Well too bad, cause I never did! And you know what? This has all been a game; I am seriously getting bored of this whole charade. It’s time to reset now. Don’t look at me like that Sans, I know you know about the time lapses, and about my ability to save. Did you really believe I wouldn’t try to use that opportunity to mess around with you?” She laughed at his pained expression.

“H-hey kid, quit kidding around,” Sans said weakly.

“Oh, I’m not kidding Sans, believe me. You are never going to be happy! No matter what happens I will always be there to take it all away. You used to know that, it was stupid of you to get any hope! I will always come back to play with you!”  She laughed. “It’s genius really! You idiots will probably try to befriend me the next time we meet! And you Papyrus, you should be more careful with who you put your faith in, because this is how they’re going to repay you! Just wait, I’ll kill you so many times!”

Sans eye flamed to life and he screamed as Frisk plunged the knife into Papyrus, turning him to dust. Then a searing pain went through his head before everything went dark. The kid went on to kill all the monsters that night, making Sans chase them through town. She only killed them once he was there to witness it. After each murder his head would hurt like hell, and he would collapse. He figured he was having some kind of seizure, and he suspected she was the cause.

Then she reset again. Frisk brought them to the surface in different ways, experimenting in how far she could push him. She played around with him, giving him hope before taking it all away. She always killed Sans last, making him watch as she killed everyone he held dear. Each reset she applied more gruesome methods in killing them than the last, like she was testing how far she could push him before he broke.

It was like an eternal game of deadly catch. It had been a couple of more resets before they had all woken up at the start with memories of all the different timelines. Needless to say, chaos had ensued. Desperation and hopelessness made even the closest of friends turn on each other.

Then the brat just didn’t show up when she was supposed to. Nothing made him more frustrated than to have the knowledge of her betrayal, yet be unable to punish her for it. He was a judge after all, his fondest memories where all the times he had been able to kill her. As the civil war raged around him, the thoughts of revenge was all that kept him going. He figured she had to be on the surface.

Together with Alphys he worked relentlessly to find a way out. He tried repairing the time machine to no avail. They started experimenting on living monsters, enemies mostly, while trying to come up with something that could cross the barrier. The only way to do this without a human soul was to imitate one. The experiments with determination were a failure, but what if they were able to extract another element central for human emotion?

Sans suggested the possibility of mixing determination with hatred. After what he had seen of humans, they were full of it. Alphys was intrigued by the idea, and they had been able to extract hatred as an essence. It wasn’t really a difficult task, everything seemed to be reeking of it. The amount of hatred each monster contained was a lot higher now than prior to the last reset, but still nowhere near the levels of a human.

Their experiments had been a success. The added hatred ensured that the monsters were no longer dissolving at the force of determination. Their bodies were able to hold it together, and their powers grew tremendously. There were slight bi-effects, such as uncontrollable rage and violence, but nothing they couldn’t live with. They just executed the ones they were unable to control.

Sans wanted to try the mixture himself, he needed the extra power that followed for his next meeting with the human. She was strong, he would give her that, and he wasn't new to experimenting with science to attain power. He wouldn't lose to her again. Besides, he was full of determination and hatred already, what difference would a little more do?

Sans jolted awake from his nightmare. God, his head hurt. His eye had flamed to life and he felt magic flow around him uncontrollably. He glanced over at Frisk who was sleeping beside him on the couch. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen, he had probably gone up to his room by now. A violent impulse made him want to throw himself onto her and kill her right there on the couch. She was snoring softly as she slept, one arm laid above her head while the other had slipped off the side of the couch.

After all this time he finally had her defenseless in front of him. A voice in his head screamed at him to end her now. She deserved it. Red magic pulsed around him as he reached his hand towards her. How easy it would be to break her neck. Just a flick of his wrist and she would be dead. He hesitated. That would be unsatisfactory, to say the least. He had longed to get his hands on her for all these years; he couldn’t give her a quick ending.

She claimed Chara had controlled her when these things happened, maybe that was true, but fuck he wanted to hurt her so badly. He grabbed his head with both hands, grunting as he willed the magic to stop. He would make her pay for everything he told himself. He could never make the mistake of trusting her again. He would use her to destroy Chara, and then she would die. But first he needed to break her.

Hearing how she screamed his name in pain and bent to his will was extremely satisfactory. He imagined the terror in her eyes as he finally killed her and felt himself grow hard at the thought. She deserved to be treated as scum after what she had done, knowingly or not. How could he know if she was speaking the truth or not? He only had her word for it, and speaking from experience it wasn't worth much. But Chara gave him the creeps, so they had to be taken down as well.

Maybe Frisk was speaking the truth, maybe she was wasn’t. All he knew was that she needed to suffer. Her hands had committed these crimes. It was her face that haunted him and whispered taunts in his head as she killed his family. That couldn’t go unnoticed. He had waited all this time, it seemed only fair. He couldn’t just break her body, no, he needed to break her mind.

The pet-thing had worked out well, she even willingly fell asleep between them after they had almost destroyed her. It was amazing what a little gentleness could do to a broken person. He knew that Papyrus was genuine in his treatment of her, but he hadn't seen what Sans had, he didn't know the whole story. Sans wouldn’t trust her, he could never to that, no matter how submissive she became. He would need to do something about these sleeping arrangements as well. She couldn’t be free to wander around the house when they slept, it wasn’t safe.

 He felt like he had two conflicting sides within him. One was screaming for her to suffer, while the other was worried that she truly was speaking the truth. What if she really hadn’t had any control?  What if this really was _his_ Frisk? The person he remembered from all those timelines ago, the person he had loved…

He quickly shook himself out of those thoughts. They were dangerous; they could bring up emotions he had no need for anymore. Yeah, he might believe the kid when she said Chara was involved, but he couldn’t be sure exactly which actions had been Chara’s and which had been Frisk’s. He needed to find a way to figure it all out.

He forced himself to stand up. He needed to leave, before he did anything he might regret. He threw one last look back at Frisk. She seemed so innocent as she lay there sleeping. His past self would have said she looked cute in that flowery dress. He almost felt like getting her a blanket, but he shook his head at the idea.

He went up to his room, but didn’t sleep anymore that night, listening instead for sounds from Frisk. If she tried anything again, he would be there to catch her. He wished he could relax like he used to, but that was impossible now with her in his home. He needed to get something to tie her down with for tomorrow night, and he needed to talk to Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who took the time to write a comment. You really mean a lot to me and make me want to continue this when I'm doubting myself.
> 
> A beautiful person on tumblr made a drawing of Frisk from chapter 6, I absolutely love it. [If you would like yo see it, it's here](http://eloyns.tumblr.com/post/134010052032/submission-to-the-unsaved-fanfic-from)


	10. Breakfast with Papyrus

 

You woke up feeling a hundred kinds of fucked up, both emotionally and physically. Your muscles were aching, your bruises were sore, and the wound on your neck was thumping painfully. Not to mention the tenderness between your legs. How would you manage to walk today? The collar was still snugly around your throat, and you blushed as you remembered last night.

God, this situation was so messed up. You couldn’t take it all in. It was bad enough that you had been treated like a pet, but actually enjoying it? Exactly how much of a freak did that make you? You were at a loss on how to react to this situation. You felt numb, and frankly you considered it an improvement from the wrecking guilt and sorrow that had followed you since you arrived here.

What happened now? How would things be from now on? It was no denying that Papyrus and Sans frightened you, but you still cared about them deeply. However, this emptiness was unsettling. You couldn’t gather your thoughts; it was difficult to think clearly. How would you save them if you were beginning to lose your sense of self?

This was all too complicated to comprehend right now, and you decided to focus on here and now instead. You were afraid that thinking too much would rip you out of this emptiness you currently found yourself in, and you knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Well, you couldn’t stay on the couch all day, even if the idea was tempting. Slowly rising from the couch, you winched as your muscles burned in protest. Your eyes widened as you noticed black smoke pouring out of the kitchen. Papyrus must be in there.

Trying to keep your legs apart, you stumbled towards the kitchen. You carefully peeked around the corner. Papyrus was scratching his head looking down at what seemed to be a couple of burnt buns.

“I knew I should have made spaghetti,” he grumbled as he threw the ruined buns in the oven. He suddenly turned towards you.

“Human!” he said. “How are you feeling today? Have you recovered from last night? After all, I the great Papyrus did not show mercy on you. I am surprised you can even walk.” He seemed rather pleased with himself. You blushed in embarrassment.

Never had you and Papyrus done anything remotely close to what had happened last night, not after the “dates” you had been on when you were a kid. You worried slightly that your relationship might change, but he seemed to be acting like himself. Well, as himself as this version of him ever had anyway.

“I-I’m fine Pap. W-what are you doing? Do you need any help?” You figured you might as well help him prepare breakfast if you wanted anything edible. Even after all this time, he had apparently not mastered the art of cooking. You briefly wondered if he still trained with Undyne. Probably not, considering how he had spoken to her earlier.

It made you sad that their once close relationship was seemingly broken. You winced as a flash of guilt ran through you, and you fought to get back into your numb state. Don’t think about it, you told yourself. Here and now. That’s what’s important!

Papyrus glanced at you as you offered him your help. “Do not think that I am incapable of cooking a meal human,” he said coldly. “I don’t require assistance from a mere human! However, as you are our pet it seems only right to order you around.” He seemed to consider the implications of accepting your help, and apparently decided to go with it.

“Okay human! I want you to cut some sausages for our breakfast spaghetti, Sans actually seems to like my spaghetti with ketchup and hot-dogs!” He smiled proudly as he spoke.

Spaghetti for breakfast? Sure, why not.

You and papyrus prepared the breakfast together, and it felt almost like old times between you. You cooperated well, and it was easy to follow his directions. He seemed pretty patient, and didn’t rush you when you used a long time because of your sore body. The comfortable atmosphere between you made your thoughts wander.

God how you missed everyone. Papyrus’ innocence and Sans’ laugh. Sans laughed now sure, but it was always dark laughter, filled with malice and sadistic amusement. You missed his carefree laughter and his harmless jokes. The thing that made him laugh the most now seemed to be your suffering.

“Sans!” Papyrus yelled towards his brother’s room as you set the plates on the table. Sans didn’t answer, and Papyrus marched up to bang at his door. He spent several minutes banging on the door to no avail.

“He has probably gone out. We shall eat without him,” Papyrus said as he came back down. You and Papyrus ate in silence. Now that you didn’t have a concrete task, you suddenly felt a bit nervous. You had been afraid that you wouldn’t be allowed to eat with him, but he hadn’t mentioned the whole pet thing since you started making the food.

The meal went by in silence, and the pasta wasn’t bad really. Even if you were a bit nervous, it was nice just being in his company. He was Papyrus after all. You could almost pretend that you were back at the start, hadn’t it been for the horrible throbbing between your legs.

As you finished, you helped Papyrus clean the table. You washed what you had used for cooking the food and put it away. Picking up the knife you had used to cut the sausages, you went to put it away, passing Papyrus as you did so.

“ L e t  g o  o f  t h e  k n i f e ! ”

The knife fell from your hand and onto the floor with a loud clang. You turned around to see Sans, his eye sockets all black and a tense smile on his face. Red magic flared up around him as he lifted his arm to slam you against the kitchen wall. You let out a startled cry as your body hit the hard surface. Red magic surrounded you, pressing you painfully into the wall. You whimpered in fear.

Sans was standing at the entrance to the kitchen. His eye glowed brightly, and he seemed to be shaking slightly as he pressed you harder against the wall. Any more and it would become difficult to breathe.  If you hadn’t been pressed so tightly against the wall you would’ve been shaking like a leaf.

Oh god, not again you thought. Please, please not again.

“I-I’m Sorry!” you called out, your voice quivering.

Papyrus was looking from you to his brother. “The human was helping me clean up the breakfast, brother,” he said. “I don’t think she was trying to kill me.”

“You know better than to give that freak a knife,” Sans answered, still not letting you go. His smile was all wrong and he let out a short laughed at your terrified expression.

“Don’t think you’re fooling anyone, kid. I know what you’re capable of. I think it’s about time to get to the bottom of this.” He turned to his brother. “I’m taking her to Alphys to run some tests. Don’t wait up.”

Sans walked over to you and grabbed your arm in a painful hold. Papyrus opened his mouth and looked as if he wanted to say something, before closing it again. His eyes met yours for a short moment before Sans teleport you out of the kitchen. You could have sworn you saw a glimpse of worry in his eyes, and you knew that whatever Sans had planned couldn't be good.

As you reached your destination, you would have collapsed if it wasn’t for Sans bruising grip on your arm. One thing was certain, you had been ripped out of your numb state. Now, terror was the only thing you felt, and you wondered if you would even see Papyrus again.


	11. Broken hearts*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Violence, smut and character death...? This is going to be really dark.
> 
> Beginning and ending of smut is marked with a *

Your eyes widened in fear as you looked up at the familiar skull-shaped machine. It looked exactly like the weapons Sans were able to summon. Gaster blasters, that’s what he had called them during one of his battles with Chara - just before he had used them to fry your brains out. You had briefly seen the name Gaster in San’s lab long ago. When you had asked him about it he had brushed you off with a joke like always.

For a person who resented you for keeping secrets, he sure knew how to keep them himself. He had told you nearly nothing of his past, and what you knew you had learned by going through his room and lab that one time. The amount of information was unsatisfying to say the least. He had always hinted at being more than the joking facade he put up, but was never willing to share it with you.

“Remember this place, pet?” Sans asked. He reached up a hand and grabbed a hold of your collar. An icy shiver ran through you at the sound of a chain being pulled out of his pocket. He brought it upwards and clipped it onto your collar with one hand. “Can’t have you running off on me when you know the way out. Not that ya would’ve gotten far anyways. Heh, guess I just like seeing you chained up.” He yanked on the chain in an experimenting manner, and you winced as the collar bit into your neck.

“Sans! I see you brought the human! Great, then we can get to this!” an exited voice called out behind you. Sans grabbed your arm in a bruising grip as he turned you around. Before you stood Alphys with a creepy smile on her face. Like with meeting all of your old friends, you had a sudden urge to run over and hug her. You had always liked Alphys, even if she had been a little intense at the very beginning of your friendship.

This version of Alphys looked a lot like the old one, except her lab coat was dark grey and covered in spots that looked disturbingly like blood. Her features appeared sharper, and her glasses were larger as well, making her eyes look huge. Her voice was more enthusiastic than you remembered it to be, and the thought of her experimenting on living things made you shudder. Her previous experiments had been creepy enough, but she had always meant well. You weren’t quite sure that that was the case this time.

“Alphys!” you said. “H-how are you holding up?” Alphys gave you a glance but didn’t answer, she turned instead to Sans.

“I have prepared the room for you!” she said, while her fingers played with the buttons on her coat.

“The only way for us to find out why the timeline changed is to observe a time-loop more closely. You know what would be necessary to make that happen, right? Will you be able to do it…?” she sounded a bit uncertain.

“Yeah I know. I’m looking forward to it actually. Long time since I could have this much fun at work.” Sans grinned as he squeezed your arm. Observe a time-loop? But that wasn’t possible, right? There were no SAVE-points for crying out loud.

“W-what are you going to do?” you asked in fear. “I can’t save anymore; I don’t even know if I can reload. Please Sans, Alphys, just talk to me. I’ll tell you what I know!” You stared at them in desperation.

It felt as if a giant stone dropped into your stomach when they both started laughing darkly.

“W-wow, she really is just like the old Frisk!” Alphys said as the dried away a tear with her finger.

“Heh, told ya. Seems like the kid don’t remember all the last runs. We’ll see if we can get her memory goin.” Sans’ eye flashed red as he gave you a promising grin. “Don’t worry kid. We’re gonna know all about your little time-travels before we’re done here.”

A loud rumble resonated through the lab, and to your horror you saw the skull-shaped machine split apart to reveal a hidden hallway behind it. The entrance seemed foreboding, and you struggled against Sans’ hold as he pulled you towards it.

“Don’t wanna come, kid? What, are ya scared there’ll be big bad monsters in there?” he asked in mock concern. “Nah, don’t worry pet. It’ll only be me and you, just like in the good old days, am I right?” He met your eyes with an intense look, you could see excitement and humor in them, but also the tiniest bit of apprehension, or was that just your imagination?

“S-sans, I’ll go prepare everything. Just let me know when you’re ready,” Alphys said, as she turned and hurried into the door next to the machine.

“Welp, let’s go kid,” Sans said as he pulled you into the hallway. There was a strange hum to the air, like energy vibrated off of the walls. You followed Sans through the corridor and found yourself in a room where every surface was covered in mirrors. You could see the faint outlines of blinking tubes behind the glass.

In the middle of the room was a single sparkling SAVE-point.

Sans let go of your arm and casually walked over to it. His hand was still holding the chain, and it scraped against the floor as he slowly turned towards you.

“Seems familiar?” Sans asked motioning to the shining light. “Listen kid, I never really knew how you became the anomaly an all that.” His hands were in his pockets, and his voice sounded casual.  “It took us quite a while to discover the thing right there. Frankly, I didn’t know they existed until a few years ago. Never saw em when you were here before.” He started taking slow steps towards you, the chain rattling for every motion he made.

“It was, eh, really lucky that we found them. Y’see, they’re wormholes through time and space. Real unfortunate things to have lying around where anyone could find em.” He was almost right in front of you now. A soft red glow was burning in his left eye. A feeling of unexplainable dread ran through you, and you took a step back from him.

He seemed amused by your reaction and widened his grin, showing off his sharp teeth. He continued stepping towards you, following for each step you backed up.

“Y’know all about this, right pet? You’ve been using them all this time.” He chuckled darkly as your back hit the wall, and a tiny squeak of fear escaped you.

He stepped the last step into you, effectively pinning you to the wall. The red light in his eyes flamed to life as he leaned towards you, one hand grabbing your chin, forcing you to meet his gaze.

“I wish I could say I was sorry about this, kitten, but I’m really not.” The mirrors in the room reflected the red magic flowing around him, giving everything a red hue.

“Let’s just get to it,” he said, before he stepped back and yanked yard on the chain, making you fall to your knees. You noticed that the door to the exit had closed, making escape impossible. The mirrors created several reflections of you on all directions, and the effect was overwhelming. It was hard to know where to focus your eyes, and you shut them instead.

“Ya know what we need you to do, right kid?”

You stiffened at his words. Yeah you could guess what they wanted. They wanted you to save. But he couldn’t honestly believe you would ever save this nightmare, could he? You raised your head and dared to meet his eyes.

“I- I can’t do that Sans. If… if I save here, I’ll never be able to get my own timeline back…” You looked at him with desperation, begging him with your eyes to understand. You couldn’t do this. No matter what he said. If you did, then all hope would truly be lost.

“What if everything could go back to how it was before? Wouldn’t you want that instead?” you pleaded with him.

He remained still for a couple of seconds, before his eyes suddenly closed and he let out a deep laugh. The noise bounced back from the walls, and made the hairs on your arms rise at the tone.

“Damn, you’re really something, kid, I’ll give ya that.”

He stopped laughing, shook his head, and turned his eyes upon you once more.

“You act like it’s in your power to get everything back. You should ask yourself this; is it really your right to do so? What makes you think we would all want to go back anyway?” You looked up at him in shock as he continued. "You haven’t really seen any of the good stuff we’ve gotten from this timeline yet. Why don’t I give ya a demonstration?”

His red eye glowed brightly as magic burst from him in all directions. The magical beams bounced back off the mirrors, all heading in your direction. A gasp escaped you as the beams connected with your body. It was a pain unlike anything you had experienced before, and as soon as it started it felt like it had gone on for hours.

It was a burning and ripping sensation, and it felt like you could feel his hatred for you in the magic. You could hear someone screaming, but you didn’t realize that the voice you heard was your own. Suddenly the magic stopped and you collapsed in a shaking heap upon the floor.

“That was just a taste pet. Do yourself a favor and save so we can get this over with.” He walked over to you, and all you could see were the soles of his shoes as you struggled to get it together. Your muscles just weren’t responding properly.

What the hell was that magic? You couldn’t remember him having anything like that earlier. His new powers must somehow be connected to the color of his eye. Papyrus had mentioned Sans going through some experiments, this must be what he had been referring to.

You felt a foot connect to your back, and the weight of his body pressed you painfully into the floor. A bony hand came down and grabbed a hold of your hair, pulling until your head was forced backwards in an uncomfortable angle.

You whimpered in pain, and Sans chuckled as he leaned in towards your ear. You could feel his breath on your cheek as he whispered; “I’m afraid you’re stuck here forever, pet. Why fight it? You’re just making this harder on yourself.”

He leaned in closer and brought out his tongue to lick along the side of your face. The cool sensation felt like it left an electrical current in its trail.

“You’re loving this, don’t even try to deny it. You wouldn’t want it any other way, would you, you little slut?” his dark rasping voice whispered in your ear. His words sent a wave of heat straight to your core, and your whole body shuddered.

Yet again he could read your every reaction as if you were an open book. You were hurt and scared, sure. But there was no denying that a part of you enjoyed this. But still, you needed to reason with him. You knew none of them were truly happy here.

“P-please Sans, I know you used to be happier as well. I know you remember what we had,” your voice broke as you tried to plead with him.

“Heh, y’know, I really don’t think you’re one to talk here, pet. With you being responsible for this mess and all. If you want me to trust you, you better fucking save!” It seemed that his patience was slipping. He roughly grabbed a hold of your collar, used it to drag you into the middle of the room, and pushed your face into the SAVE-point.

“Now,” he ordered, while holding your head in place. You squeezed your eyes together, trying to block out the bright light. He might come to believe you if you did this, but would that change anything?

“J-just tell me this, what will you do to me if I save?” you asked in a quivering voice.

“Heheh, wouldn’t you like to know? But you’re forgetting something kid, good little pets aren’t supposed to question their masters,” he said, lifting you up by your collar, effectively blocking off your airways. The leather dug into your throat, cutting of the blood supply to your brain. Your muscles were still weak from the magic he had used on you, and the struggle you put up was pathetic to say the least.

He watched you squirm for a moment. To you, it felt like he held you there for an eternity, though it was probably just a few seconds. The feeling of being unable to breathe made you internally question if this was your hell. Maybe you were already dead, and this was your eternal punishment? Maybe you should just do as he said and save… Tears of desperation fell from your eyes as you struggled against him.

Without any warning Sans abruptly let go of your collar. Your face hit the floor with a loud crack, and you yelped in pain as more tears sprung forth in your eyes. Sans grabbed your hair in a painful grip and held you into the shining point once more.

“Do it kid, or you’re really not going to like what happens next,” he warned. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that he would make good of that promise.

The SAVE-points had always meant hope to you, they had filled you with determination. Now however, the sight of it only filled you with despair. But you had no other choice. Dreading what might happen next, you reached your hand forward and into the light.

You forced yourself to think about your own timeline. No matter what happened now, you were determined to get it back, or at least to make everyone’s lives a little better. At that thought, the familiar menu arrived in your mind. You only hesitated for a second before pressing SAVE.

Saving was as easy as it had always been, but the implication of this SAVE was devastating. You let out a broken cry of desperation at the realization of what you’d done, and Sans let go of your hair. You had no strength to fight anymore, and collapsed on the floor while sobbing softly.

Sans poked your shoulder with his foot, making your body roll over. As you lay on your back you noticed that he was looking at you with an odd expression.

“Good girl,” he said, as he crouched down beside you. He reached out a hand to stroke along your chin and neck. “Shhh, pet,” he whispered as he dried away some of your tears. “Y’know, if you behave, it might not be so bad staying here with me.” You curled yourself into him, pressing your chin against his hand. Sans scooped you up in his arms and pulled you onto his lap. He used one hand to reach beneath your chin and tilt your head backwards.

For a moment you could have sworn that this was the old Sans sitting before you. His eyes were softer, the red in them had almost disappeared. He pulled you to him, and to your surprise he met your lips with a gentle kiss.

This was the first time he had kissed you since you had arrived here, and his kiss was exactly like you remembered it to be. He clearly recalled everything, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He pulled you to him as he deepened the kiss. You reached your arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as best you could.

This complicated, sadistic skeleton was your personal tormentor, but also the only light you had in this world. He caused you so much suffering and heartache, but with a few gentle words and actions you were complete putty in his hands. He controlled everything about you at this point, and he knew it well.

*

You gasped as one of his hands traveled up your thigh, pushing your dress upwards. You remembered with a blush that he hadn’t given you any underwear the day before, and you gasped as he pressed his hand up between your legs. The pressure felt incredible, and you found yourself pushing yourself back against him.

“Heh, does my little kitten like that?” Sans asked with a low chuckle. A distinctive hardness pressed against your thigh. You nodded your head weakly, too ashamed to answer him. God, you really hoped Alphys wasn’t behind one of the mirrors watching you right now.

He shifted you so you were straddling him. His left hand found your clit, while his other pulled on the chain to move your head sideways, giving him access to your throat. He started licking along your neck as soon as your hair was out of the way. 

You gasped as two of his fingers entered you, you were already soaked. You pushed yourself into his hand, moaning softly. You opened your eyes and saw your own reflection in the mirror-wall. It was incredibly lewd looking at yourself in this kind of situation. There were several reflections of you and Sans all around you, you had to admit it was quite the turn on.

“Enjoying yourself pet?” he whispered as you gave a particular loud moan into his shoulder. He continued licking your neck, and you shivered as he scraped his sharp teeth along your pulse.

“S-sans please,” you whined. He chuckled darkly against your throat.

“Please what, kid? Tell me what you want!”

“I- I need you. P-please f-fuck me,” you begged him as your core throbbed with need.

“Heh, as you wish pet,” he said as he opened his shorts with one hand, letting himself free. He placed his hands at your hips and positioned himself at your entrance, before slowly guiding you down onto him. You whimpered as he entered you, you were still sore from the day before. Sans continue to push you down, until his full length filled you. The soreness made all your nerves super-sensitive, and the feeling of having him inside you was both painful and pleasant.

He used his hands to lift you up and slowly guide you back down. He was completely in control the whole time, and you were secretly grateful for the assistance. Your muscles were still weak from his earlier treatment of you.

Soft moans escaped you every time he filled you to the brim. You rolled your hips on top of him with every push. Beads of sweat was forming on his forehead, and it looked like he was struggling to hold himself back.

“S-sans,” you moaned.

“What, pet?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

“Harder,” you whispered in a tiny voice, and you could literally feel his grin widening.

“I’ll give ya harder, kid!” he growled as he grabbed your neck, and in the blink of an eye you found yourself with your back slammed against the wall. He pushed you into it, holding you still by grabbing onto your neck with one hand. The other lifted your leg to bring it around his waist. You held onto his shoulders trying to steady yourself.

He entered you with a hard trust, and you let out a strangled scream. The angle made him hit a sweet spot inside you, and you saw stars as he continued to hit it over and over. The force of his pounds made your head slam against the wall with his every thrust.

You struggled to breathe, but the lack of air only added to the pleasure, making you feel light headed. The weird thing was that you wanted…needed more. You were beginning to crave the pain he caused you, and each painful bump to your head, the bruises and the bites brought you closer to the edge.

“Heh, those noises you’re making; you really like feeling the big bad monster destroy you, huh?” He laughed darkly as your face flushed red in embarrassment. His hands took a hold of your wrists and slammed them in place above your head. He grabbed the chain to your collar and wined it around your wrists tightly, before they were fastened above you with the help of his magic.

You couldn’t move. The collar dug into your throat, and if it hadn’t been for your wrists taking some of your weight, you would have been choking.

“You really are a slut,” he drawled before he spread your legs sharply and started pounding into you with new force. An endless stream of unintelligible words escaped you as he fucked you. His fingers were pressing into your thighs, and you knew you would get bruises there later.

Sans lowered his head to your pulse point and trailed his tongue along it.

“Come for me, kitten,” he ordered, before his teeth sank into your flesh. The added pain sent you over the edge, and you clamped down on him as you came hard. Tears were still streaming from your eyes, and you shook and screamed as he continued slamming into you.

He followed soon after, and you shuddered at the pulsing sensation as he filled you to the brim. Your breath was coming out in short gasps. Sans still had his teeth embedded in your throat, and you winced as he pulled them out of you. It was bizarre looking at him when his teeth were streamed red with your blood. You were full of bite-marks at this point, and you doubted they would ever disappear. They were yet another proof of his ownership over you.

*

“Alphys!” you heard him call out loudly. His voice pulled you out of your daze, and you looked at him in confusion. “We’re ready now!” he added.

“Noted, it’s all set up. You can start whenever you’re ready.” Alphys voice answered over some form of speaker. Now wait just a minute, she could hear you this whole time? Oh my god! You didn’t have time to feel embarrassment for long thought, as Sans turned his eyes towards you.

You were unsettled to see that the red fire in his eyes had returned and he looked at you with serious eyes.

“S-sans, what?” you whispered in confusion. He answered you with a grin, but it was bloodied and all wrong.

“Y’know, we still need to do the experiment, kid,” he said as he stepped into you. The chain still held you shackled to the wall, and you struggled to get loose. You were scared, and felt you needed to get out of there right now.

“Stop struggling kid, it won’t help ya. We need to observe a time-loop, and for that to happen you gotta die.” His eye burned blue for a short second as two giant Gaster blasters appeared behind him.

“N-no, Sans!” your voice shook in fear. You didn’t want to die! You had just saved, and would probably be transported back here, but you couldn't be certain. This timeline was messed up. Not to mention dying hurt!

“T-there must be another way!” you begged him, but he shook his head solemnly.

“There isn’t, Frisk. If you pass this test, I guess I’ll believe in ya.” He reached out a hand to stroke your cheek, and you could see a small flicker of hesitation in his eyes. He closed his eyes, shook his head and stepped back with a bitter smile.

“Wait!” you exclaimed. “P-please, not those. Anything but those, Sans please.” Tears were streaming down your face. You were shaking so bad, and you dreaded the burning sensation they caused. He smiled at you, and you let out a breath of relief as they faded away behind him.

“Heh, alright then kid,” he said as he stepped over to you. “Shh pet,” he cooed, as he cupped your cheek and leaned in to give you a soft kiss. He deepened the kiss, and you gave into the sensation while tears continued to fall from your eyes.

Sans held you to him while his right hand stroked your cheek. He shushed you as he let it travel down your throat, along your collar bone before it came to rest on your chest, just above your beating heart.

He deepened the kiss, and you suddenly felt a tearing pain in your chest. You met his eyes in disbelief, you could see sadness and triumph in them as the world faded around you. You slowly looked down to see a bone sticking out of your heart. The magic holding your hands dissolved, and he grabbed you as you collapsed into him, coughing up blood.

“See ya soon, pet,” he whispered as he held you too him. You could feel his fingers putting a lock of hair behind your ear as the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, thank you so much for 1000 kudos and 100 bookmarks guys! 
> 
> Don't worry, the story isn't over yet if you want me to continue. But I'm not really sure how many are still reading this? Please let me know if you want more of this story, either through a comment or over at my blog.
> 
> [I have created a new writing blog!](http://eloynsins.tumblr.com/)  
> Stories, answers and previews will be available there!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://ko-fi.com?i=20364R1HUP6SW)  
> 


	12. Reluctant reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Violence and character death
> 
> Sorry about this...

You felt like you were in some sort of limbo. The physical pain from your dying moments was gone, but you weren’t returning to the SAVE-point like usual. What was going on? You tried moving your head, but you had no sense of a corporal body. This was just like in one of your nightmares with Chara, it was the same feeling as when you were floating around outside your body.

There was neither darkness nor light around you, only emptiness. You pondered how you could be conscious without a body. However, you knew you had experienced this before. Briefly in between each reset you had been in this limbo. A voice you later recognized to be Asgore’s had been talking to you here.

You had heard Chara’s memories during each reset and reload. After hearing the voice, Chara had fought you for control. It had seemed like the words had encouraged Chara to fight. You wondered why Chara would keep repeating the words of Asgore inside their head. His words must truly mean something to them since they had remembered them all this time.

This limbo was the moment when you were most connected to Chara’s mind. The resets formed a connection between your two minds. You had never understood why you would relive Chara’s memories as you reset. It didn’t make any sense to be honest. You wondered if it had anything to do with the yellow flowers.

The times you made a true reset, you would reappear in the exact spot where Toriel had buried Chara’s body. The flowers you had landed on when you first fell into the underground. That’s why the casket at Asgore’s place was empty of a body, Toriel had buried Chara beneath the yellow flowers. Flowey had told you so during one of the timelines where Chara had been in control the whole time.

Could the fact that you landed atop of their body when you fell down have created the connection between you? Flowey’s consciousness was connected to the yellow flower his ash had fallen on, so maybe Chara’s consciousness had lingered around their body as well? Or maybe their soul still lingered around Asriel. You didn’t know, and you doubted you would ever find out everything about this mystery.

This time however, the limbo was quiet, devoid of any other consciousness but your own. The nothingness kept pushing in around you, and you suddenly got this claustrophobic feeling, like you were trapped inside someone else and unable to get out. You didn’t normally spend so much time in this limbo, and the fact that you weren’t returning to your body was disconcerting to say the least.

You struggled to move but couldn’t feel your body. You tried to call for help, but nobody came. You couldn’t even cry out in your desperation. Why had Sans done this to you, why couldn’t he just have trusted you? Why did all this have to happen? What had you done to deserve this?

You tried to scream louder, and a vibrating feeling resonated through the limbo. Suddenly laughter frilled the space around you. You were almost relieved to hear the familiar sound, at least it was something to focus on.

A small light appeared before you, and it gradually increased until you were looking at a familiar face; Flowey - but he looked scared. Some of his petals had been ripped from his face, and yellow flower goo had scattered all across the floor beneath him. His green leaves were ripped and torn, and he seemed utterly broken. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up at you. Words were coming out of his mouth, and it took some time before you realized he was begging you to stop.

You looked down at your hand, and saw a familiar knife. You realized with horror the familiarity of this image. You were trapped, forced to watch Chara rip the people you cared for to pieces. The body you were in was unfamiliar, and you couldn’t feel your limbs, only watch as a passive spectator to what was occurring.

Chara’s horrible laughter filled the room you were in, but it had a slight metallic clang to it now. The voice was the same, but it sounded as if it came through a speaker. Asriel looked up at you with a horrified expression, his true face visible in the middle of the flower.

“P-please don’t kill me,” he said in his real voice. “W-why are you doing this? I-it’s me, your best friend! Don’t you remember me…” Asriel begged Chara with desperation.

“Why, you ask?” Chara laughed, clearly enjoying Asriel’s misery. “Because I can, silly. You know I would have killed you before, when I was the one in control. Come on Asriel, you even encouraged me to do it, you wanted to destroy the world as much as I did. You’re just like me. We’re both above consequence. Us and that annoying human. We can do whatever we want.”

Chara took a step closer to the quivering mess of a flower. They were twirling the knife between their fingers.

“Y-you’re wrong Chara,” the flower insisted in his broken voice. “I changed. What did you do to the timelines? Everyone was happy, why did you do this?” Asriel still tried to reason with the monster. You would have told him to run if you could, but you realized there was nowhere for him to escape. You had failed him; you should have tried harder to get to him on time. If you had, then this might not be happening right now.

“Everyone was happy?” contempt slipped into Chara’s voice. “Were you happy Asriel? Was I happy, trapped inside that human, with no means of escaping?” Chara stepper closer to Flowey, reaching out the knife and pushing it roughly into his face. “Did we get our revenge?” they added in a dark voice.

“None of us were happy, not even the stupid human I had to endure. When given the chance to do something about it I took it. You know as well as anyone what it’s like to do something just because you can, to see what it’s like. Asriel, you should know better by now, you know what happens to those who are in my way,” Chara said before they brought the knife down on him.

They laughed manically as they stabbed him again and again. The poor flower screeched as he was cut into pieces by the demon he had called his sibling.

You screamed as loud as you could for Chara to stop. Flowey was dying! This was Asriel, you knew he was Chara’s adopted sibling! Why were they doing this? “N-no, please, Chara! Stop!!” you tried to scream out. It appeared Chara heard your voice. You were the one inside Chara’s mind this time, communication was difficult, but possible.

“Shocks you, doesn’t it?” Chara’s voice spoke inside your mind. “You care for him, don’t you?” They snickered at your broken sobs. “Don’t be silly. Asriel was always a weak cry-baby. He was never able to finish what he started. He doesn’t deserve this life anymore; he would only be in our way.”

You were crying internally as you watched your old friend draw his last breath, shiver and then become still. Asriel didn't deserve this ending. He had been a kind child; he had worked hard to make up for his sins as Flowey. You watched in horror as his body melted into a puddle at your feet.

“I guess you tried to reset didn’t you? Or did Sans finally kill you?” Chara laughed again. “Don’t worry, you’ll probably return to your body soon enough, I could feel you save before. I’ll ask Sans to bring you to me next. Poor Asriel lasted only for a few days. I have other plans for you, I’ll make Sans destroy you over and over again.” You could hear the smug satisfaction in their voice as they laughed at your misery.

“It will be so much fun!” Chara sounded the most enthusiastic you had ever heard them, and hopelessness filled you at their words. There was no doubt in your mind that Sans wouldn’t hesitate to kill you again given the chance. He had just crushed your heart with a bone without a moment’s hesitation. You were certain he didn’t love you anymore. The sad thing was that despite everything you still cared about him.

He had his reasons for hating you, but that didn’t mean that you deserved what he had done to you. You needed to talk to him. There was something seriously wrong with this timeline. You got to figure out what Chara had done.

You needed to go back, but you didn’t know how at this point. Before you had just listened to the voice, then you were automatically brought back to your body. What would it take now?

“We’re connected Frisk,” Chara spoke softly into your mind. “No matter how you reset, I will always be there when you do. You’ve missed so much fun these last few years while you were sleeping. I’ve been looking forward to getting you back into the mix. You make everything more interesting. I’ll see you soon Frisk.” You could hear the smile in Chara’s voice as they spoke to you.

The light around you began to fade, and a feeling of being dragged backwards at high speed filled you. Your eyes were fixated on Asriel’s broken form the whole time, until the last speck of light had turned to darkness.

“Give Sans my regards,” Chara giggled as their voice became mushy and disappeared.


	13. Ashes and chaos

It might be unfair of him, to blame Frisk for hurting them when he had done more than his fair share of killing in the past. It wasn’t like he was innocent, far from it actually. Even before all this had happened, Sans had quite a few skeletons in his closet. Few people were aware of his past, as he hadn’t bothered to inform anyone needlessly. He preferred keeping his cards close to his chest, things were easier that way.

He didn’t really like talking about serious themes with anyone, not even Papyrus. Scratch that, especially not Papyrus. His brother was perfect the way he was, and Sans saw no reason to ruin his innocence with his bullshit. It was much simpler just sticking to jokes.

The one who had gotten the closest to knowing his true motives had actually been Alphys, mostly because she knew the most about his past. It was the same even now, he suspected she was the one who could make the best guesses about his true motivations in all this.

He guessed that was what happened when you worked closely with someone over time, even he was bound to slip up, and quite frankly he didn’t care. He had let the evil consume him a long time ago, eight years to be exact. Somehow Sans found this darkness to be a relief, a change from the grey existence that had plagued him before all this happened. At least now he felt something, even if that feeling was hatred.

He did however not intent to let more people know about his involvement with the civil war. He wasn’t especially proud of it, but the truth was that he knew Chara better than he let on. Don’t misunderstand, he couldn’t stand Chara, there was definitely something wrong with them. That was a real freak if he ever saw one, but… see the thing was, he could tell how powerful they were.

There was no doubt in his mind that their new leader had both the power and the determination to get them out of the underground. Chara showed a willingness to cut down anyone in their path, and Sans could appreciate that quality in people. His only goal was to get his hands on Frisk, he didn’t care about anything else, humanity and monsters be damned. He had been prepared to destroy anyone in his way to get his hands on her once more.

Chara was relentless, and he guesses he should have seen the connection to Frisk, but he had been too lost in his own rage. He had been relentless too. He had to admit that he hadn’t been thinking clearly at the time. A red layer of hatred had covered his every thought up until very recently. Until the moment Frisk had arrived back in his life. She somehow managed to make cracks in his view on the world simply by being there.

He had no doubt in his mind that he would have ripped her apart hadn’t he been gripped by a sudden feeling of doubt. He had shown her mercy at times he was sure he wouldn’t. He had suddenly started to doubt himself and his convictions by simply having her in front of him. He hadn’t expected this. After all the monsters he had killed, why would he suddenly hesitate when presented with the reason for their suffering?

Maybe it was her innocent demeanor, the way she had looked at him exactly like he remembered her too. Maybe it was how she had cried when she’d seen what he had become. Her confused and honest eyes had appeared untouched by the hell he had been trapped in for the past eight years. He had almost wanted to believe her when she had told him she hadn’t hurt any of them.

He couldn’t deny that he had been missing her, after all, he had used to love her too. Frisk had been haunting his dreams, as well as his every waking moment. The times he didn’t fantasize about killing her, he would remember kisses, secret touches and laughs. His bitterness would grow at these memories. Why did she have to betray them?

Why had she killed everyone only to disappear from his life? He had needed justice, and had felt justified in taking out he ones who had stood in his way. He hadn’t had a problem destroying old friends after the war broke out. It wasn’t until this point he felt anything closely resembling remorse. The concept was new and confusing to him, but at the same time old and familiar. He had felt like this before.

Sans looked down at Frisk’s body lying in his arms. He had held her as she struggled to remain conscious, shuddered and gone still. He had thought he would enjoy seeing the life leave her eyes, but as she had drawn her last breath all he could feel was disappointment. That and impatience for the reset. He had spent such a long time without her, it was only now that he realised that he needed to have her by his side. She couldn’t ever be allowed to leave again.

He had used his bony fingers to close her eyes and held her as he waited for the timeline to reset. He had been so certain of this plan, but in this moment a budding fear filled him. What if she didn’t come back? What if the timelines were so messed up that the SAVE didn’t work? As the minutes passed by, small drops of sweat appeared on his forehead, and his voice shook slightly as he called out to Alphys.

“You getting anything?” he asked.

“N-not yet,” she replied. “I guess we’ll just have to analyse the results after the reload is complete. I can’t see where she is now.”

Sans frowned at her words and looked down at Frisk again. Her lips were tinted blue and a pool of blood had been created beneath them. His hands were covered in her blood, quite literally. He hadn’t gotten the rush of excitement he had expected from killing her. For being an event he had longed for, for such a long time her death was rather anticlimactic. He found himself wishing he hadn’t done it, but he reminded himself that he needed to find out the truth.

He wasn’t letting go of her anytime soon. If it hasn’t been for all the blood and the bone sticking out of her chest, she might have been sleeping. His past self would have been crushed by seeing her like this; still, cold and lifeless. He tried to shake off the uneasy feeling filling his stomach, and rested his chin on her forehead.

“Come back to me kiddo,” he whispered as he closed his eyes.

 

*

 

You had expected to go back to the SAVE-point after your encounter with Chara, but that was apparently not the case. You were flying, it felt as if you were being pulled backwards at a blinding speed. An array of colors passed you and they all seemed to be blending together. If you’d had a physical body, you were sure you would have gotten sick.

You wanted to scream, but no sound escaped you as you were dragged through space and time itself. You suddenly came to a halt in the middle of what looked like Snowdin, only the town looked nothing like you remembered it. Buildings stood aflame, and monsters were running around screaming. What looked like the ash of burnt monsters were piled up in the snow, and you tried to yell to some of the passing monsters, but they didn’t seem to hear you. They were running around in a blind panic.

Some monsters were hunting down the refugees, using magic to strike them down. Some took up the fight against their attackers, and you saw monsters you knew to be friends fight each other to the death. You wanted to cry as the married dog couple tore Doggo to pieces. Monster kid was running through the town in a blind panic, and you watched in shock as the shop lady grabbed him and threw him into her shop to protect him. She was attacked by another monster few seconds later, and you closed your eyes as her head was ripped off with a horrible noise.

Where was Sans? What the hell was going on? Why was everyone fighting? The monsters had attacked you when you had first arrived, but you had never seen any of them display this amount of blood-lust. Not since Chara’s fight with Sans had you witnessed a monster this merciless. You decided to run towards Sans’ and Papyrus’ home. They would be able to stop this; they could do something!

When you came closer to their house you could see a small group of monsters in front of it. Or rather, one short skeleton was standing, surrounded by a pile of bodies. The corpses turned to dust as you watched, whirling up around Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus sat sobbing behind his brother. Red and blue magic surrounded them, vibrating in unstable waves. What had happened? Had Sans killed these people?

“I know what you’re doing darlings,” said a familiar voice behind you. Mettaton stood there, but he saw right through you, like you weren’t even there. He continued talking as he stepped closer to the skeleton brothers.

“My my, seems you have created quite a mess here, haven’t you?” He gave a distasteful glance to the dust surrounding Sans. Mettaton was in his combat form, Mettaton NEO you noticed. It was the form he had used against you when Chara had controlled you. You knew how low the defenses on this form was, there was no way he could win against Sans.

“Alphys might agree with you dear, but she has lost her mind too. This is insanity, destroying everyone in your way is not the way to go. You should know that by now. You are killing my audience! Give up this useless revolution. You know that revenge against the humans isn’t the answer. I don’t think Frisk would have betrayed us, I refuse to believe it!” Mettaton’s voice rouse in volume as he tried to talk some sense into the skeleton in front of him.

“This is not like you Sans! Just look at what you’re doing to your brother.” Mettaton gave a pitiful glance to Papyrus, who was sobbing quietly behind Sans.

“Heheh,” Sans laughed darkly as he looked up to meet Mettaton’s eyes. The pupils in his eyes were gone, giving him a menacing look. There was an aura of insanity around him, and it seemed like he was reveling in the bloodshed and chaos. He looked even worse than the Sans you knew and feared now. This must be what he looked like after he got back his memories of all the timelines.

If you’d had a body, you would have shuddered at the sight of him. Your heart broke as you took in his expression. You could see he that was suffering as well, it was obvious through all the anger he was expressing. You could see that he was lashing out, his agony was clear as day to you. It was odd, because Sans never let his true emotions shine through. He was always controlled, careful to never show his feelings. Now they were shining through like god damn Christmas lights. He was out of control, and you wished you could warn Mettaton to back off, to run for his life.

You watched in horror as Sans’ smile widened when Mettaton charged towards him. Poor Mettaton, who apparently still had hope in humanity. You wondered if he was the only monster left who had any faith in you. You tried to scream for him to run as two giant Gaster blasters appeared behind Sans, and a red and blue light flashed in his eye socket. Mettaton never stood a chance, and he was blown away before he even got to fire his attack.

You realized that this was the past, this must have been what happened after the monsters found out the truth. They were aware of your betrayal and of the different timelines. This was how they had reacted, this was the civil war Sans had talked about. Was this what you’d missed these last eight years? It truly had been hell for them, you had never seen such brutality.

It was like you didn’t existed here at all, like both you and Flowey had been in a parallel timeline until Chara decided you should join in. Maybe Chara had waited until they had complete control over everyone. This right here was what had made Sans into the monster he was now, the monster who had killed you, and who had apparently murdered his friends as well. You thought he had worked for the king, but according to Mettaton he was leading a revolution? Why? To get his hands on you?

You had honestly no idea why you were seeing this right now. Someone had seriously tempered with the resets, this wasn’t normal. Right now you were only a passive observer to everything that was going on, incapable of changing the things that were happening in front of you. You suspected this was like your short meeting with Chara when she had killed Asriel.

You were pretty certain that Asriel hadn’t died yet if you were transported back to the last SAVE. The events you were witnessing now were something that had long since transpired. This were things you could do nothing to change, no matter how much you wished you could. You needed to get back so you could stop Chare from killing Asriel.

You soon got other things to think about when the scene in front of you changed. An array of colors passed your vision again, and you found yourself somewhere in Waterfall. In front of you was Sans, talking to some form of robot? It looked similar to Mettaton, but at the same time it didn’t. You got a really bad feeling from looking at this creature. Is appeared as if Sans shook its hand, before turning around, putting his hands in his pockets and walking off. His eye glowed red as he grinned menacingly.

The scene changed again. This time you saw Sans burst into the castle. He slammed the monsters who tried to stop him into the wall, and they turned to dust immediately. At the end of the hall stood Toriel, waiting with a sad expression on her face.

“Does it really need to be like this, Sans?” she asked in her familiar, soft voice. Her expression was sad, but determined as she stood in his way. You wanted to scream, cry and yell at her to flee. You knew she died in this timeline, and with a horrible realization you realized who had killed her. It must have been Sans. He had been the one to take Toriel’s life. You remembered the carefree way in which he had told you of her death. Like it had pleased him, like she hadn’t been his dear friend. This couldn’t be happening; you didn’t want to see this!

How could you ever look at him again? You loved him dearly, but not only had he taken your life in cold blood, he had also murdered Mettaton and your mother! Dear god why must it be like this? This couldn’t be happening!

As Sans took a step towards Toriel you managed to wretch yourself away. With all the willpower you could muster you focused on getting back to the SAVE-point. You didn’t want to see any more. It was enough. You couldn’t stand it.

“Please,” you whispered, surprised that you could hear your own voice. “Somebody… anybody….please save me,” as the words left your mouth something that reminded you of a warm and gentle hand connected to your back, and a soothing sensation filled your body. Wait, body? You could suddenly feel yourself, but you felt light as a feather. A comforting light surrounded you, and it felt as if someone you knew was there with you. The smell of butterscotch and cinnamon reminded you of only one person.

“M-mom?” you whispered into the void.

 


	14. Heart to heart

“Mom?” you called out again into the void. You let out a small sound of fright as the shadow of a goat woman appeared before you. You couldn’t really describe it, but a feeling resonated deep inside your soul and told you it was her. The presence gave you the same warm and safe feeling Toriel always gave you. The smell of cinnamon and butterscotch filled the space around you and reminded you of happy memories. Your heart broke knowing what had happened to her.

“My child,” the shadow said, as it gradually became more corporal. “Do not be scared, I am here.” You saw a smile form on her face, and you took an uncertain step towards her.

“M-mom, is that you? How are you here?” you asked, confusion clouding your voice. “I… I saw you meet Sans. He told me you were dead. Did he kill you?” You felt the despair from earlier fill your mind as you struggled to keep it together.

“You need to know Frisk, that this timeline is corrupted,” the transparent version of Toriel explained. “I am but an echo, but I can continue to exist even after death here in this void between timelines, because the timeline you’re currently in is not functioning properly. An anomaly has influenced the natural flow of time by manipulating the SAVE function, thereby disturbing the concept of life and death itself. It appears this anomaly managed to shatter the space between the already existing timelines, giving everyone the memories of the different timelines.” She looked at you with a sad smile.

“Do not blame Sans too harshly. It was not he who killed me, even if it might have appeared so to you. He may have let the rebellion into the castle, but he did not deliver the final blow. You need to know that he fought very hard before giving in to this hatred, he got it worse than the rest of us. He wasn’t himself when he betrayed us.” She looked down with a frown on her face.

“When the previous timeline reset, an unnatural amount of hatred filled the underground. It felt like something had broken, as if something had corrupted each monster living here. This unnatural amount of hatred combined with our memories of the different timelines caused most monsters to lose their minds. Moreover, a being calling themselves Chara appeared, somehow managing to sway the ones resisting this hatred. Sans fought them more than any, that must be why they spent so much time manipulating him. He fell too in the end, I should have been there for him, but he was too devastated by your apparent betrayal.”

“But it wasn’t, me, mom you gotta believe me! Sans said I killed everyone, but I didn’t I swear!” you exclaimed desperately. You couldn’t have your own mother hating you for this, you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself. She needed to know the truth.

“I know my child,” answered Toriel. “I never believer you to be capable of such cruel acts. The light in your eyes were different as you swung the knife and I knew it wasn’t you. The light in your eyes almost reminded me of someone I used to know. I understand that the being called Chara is infact what’s left of the child I raised long ago. But they are but a shell of their former selves. I know it is a lot to ask after everything that has happened, but you must not blame them too hard. You musn’t give in to the hatred. They suffered the same fate as Asriel, they lost their soul when they died a horribly painful death.”

“You mean I should just forgive Chara?” you asked her in disbelief.

“I mean that even they deserve understanding, even if their actions were wrong. Losing one’s soul will change a person for the worse. They will lose their capacity to love, feel compassion, regret, happiness. All emotions that you consider giving your life meaning. In their place lies only emptiness. I think Chara wished to change the underground and its residents into something more like themselves. They are lonely as well, that is why they spent all this time trying to brainwash our citizens.”

You shook your head slowly. You had never in your life thought you might ever understand Chara’s actions, but it made sense in a twisted sort of way. It didn’t make it alright though, but you guessed all information about their motives could be used to bring them down.

“We still need to stop them!” you said firmly.

“Yes we do,” nodded Toriel. “The best way to stop Chara is to continue bringing the love and meaning in life back to the monsters around you. You have come a long way with Sans and Papyrus in only a few short days. They are slowly starting to remember who they were. Chara spent a lot of time brainwashing Sans, and you should know that he has higher levels of hatred inside of him than the others due to his own experiments. Be careful around him my child, for I cannot promise that he will not hurt you.”

“B-but is there a way to get the old timeline back? How can I fix this?” you asked your mother, tears filling your eyes.

“I do not know; I apologise for this. I only know that you need to stop the spread of hatred in the underground. It might already have gone too far. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help. Take care my child, and know that I will be here watching over you, always.”

Tears fell from your eyes as you stumbled forward to throw your arms around the goat monster. You sobbed as your arms went right through her.

“I love you, mom,” you whispered, as you felt yourself starting to fall. The image of Toriel became smaller and smaller as you fell into the darkness. The image of her smiling face followed you as you fell. You recognized this feeling, it meant you were going back to the SAVE-point.

You hoped you would be able to convince Sans to join you in stopping Chara. Lonely or not, that being was pure evil and needed to be stopped. Perhaps you could even be able to save a certain flower if you acted quickly enough. You just hoped he would listen to you. You had to process everything you had learned, but you didn’t know what to make of it at this point.

Sans had actually killed you, he had killed so many people - but he was suffering. He had been brainwashed by Chara, who apparently had taken extra care to influence Sans. Exactly like they had told you in your dreams, Chara had gotten Sans over to their side. Would you be able to forgive him for all of this? Christ he was even responsible for getting your mother killed. But it hadn’t been him, it had been a war, and at least he hadn’t actually killed her. You didn’t know how to process this; it was all too much. All you knew were that you still loved him despite everything, and you wanted to save them all.

You soon felt yourself being in the same position as when you had saved, you opened your eyes and stared directly into the shining light of the SAVE-point. Sans was still holding your hair in a tight grip, and he let out a sigh of relief as you took a shaky breath. Before you got a word out he had pulled you up by your hair and slammed his mouth into yours. You opened your mouth in surprise and he wasted no time exploiting that access, his tongue was down your throat in a matter of seconds.

He lifted you up by your hair and quickly teleported you over to the wall, effectively slamming you into it. You let out a pained moan around his tongue. There was something you had to tell him, but you couldn’t seem to wrap your head around it at this point.

Before you knew it his hand was between your legs, pressing in between your folds. You felt yourself becoming wetter for each second that passed, and your face reddened in shame at your own reaction. You tried to remind yourself that this skeleton was a dangerous murderer. Who knew how much ash he had on his hands? They were even covered in your own blood at this point. Yet another part of you remembered that this was still Sans, and Toriel had said he was being manipulated. You needed to believe that you were doing the right thing by trying to drive away his hatred. Your eyes met his for a moment as he pulled away from you slightly.

“Glad to have you back, kitten” he whispered as he leaned down to scrape his sharp teeth along your pulse. You shivered in his arms, and let out a reluctant moan as two of his fingers entered you. His actions seemed desperate as he pressed you to him, and you almost wanted to believe that he had been concerned for you for a moment there. Maybe he had thought you weren’t coming back?

“S-sans, please listen to me!” you said in between pants. “We need to go and save Asriel. Chara is going to kill him, I saw it! Please!” He pulled back slightly and looked at you. His flaming red eye burned into yours as you gave him a pleading stare.

“Why would you care so much about that damned flower anyway?” he asked with a gruff voice. “I never remember you two being friends. As a matter of fact, he tried to kill us all plenty of times.” He seemed reluctant in wanting to help the flower, but at least he didn’t totally reject the idea. You realized you needed to explain the matter to him.

Out of all the timelines he could remember, the fact that Asriel was Flowey had been remained hidden to all of them. He didn’t know that the flower had turned good in the end. You decided to explain it to Sans as quickly as possible. He seemed doubtful as you told him who Chara and Asriel really were, how Flowey only had been like that because he lacked a soul. You even told him what Toriel had told you, deciding to be completely honest with him. No more holding back now, it was too late for that. You needed his help if you were ever going to get out of this.

“That’s the reason you’re all like this,” you explained to him. “Chara is trying to take away what makes up your souls as well. Taking away everything that made you who you were and replacing it with what they want you to be. You know it to be true Sans, this isn’t really you.” You put your hands on either side of his face, and looked deeply into his eyes. He frowned and seemed conflicted, the red light in his eye flickering weakly.

“I don’t know kiddo,” he said finally. “I’ve actually been enjoying myself quite a bit, believe it or not it’s been fun. Although I guess if what you say is true I can’t really forgive that shitty robot. Alphys!” he called. “Did ya got the results yet?”

“Y-yes!” came a voice through a speaker. “I-it seems she’s telling the truth. I can clearly see a difference in the anomaly of the timespace continuum, it differs from the prior ones, like some form of disturbance is affecting the SAVE. It is distinctly different from any time-lapse we have recorded earlier. It seems Frisk is telling the truth. I-I can’t help but feel kind of responsible, since I was the one who gave Chara a body. M-maybe we should g-go check on the flower? I-I mean there is no use in more people dying if they don’t have to, right?”

Alphys’ words seemed uncertain and you were surprised to hear these words from her. Maybe the Alphys of this timeline wasn’t so corrupted after all?

“Surprised to hear you care, Alphys,” said Sans with a short laugh. “I mean you didn’t seem to before. Ya know, when we murdered all those monsters.” An evil grin spread across Sans’ face.

“T-that was before I had heard Frisk’s story. I- I believe her. I think we should get rid of Chara, and I know you agree as well. Maybe you could rule instead,” she suggested. You shivered at the thought of the current Sans ruling the underground. He gave a short laugh beside you.

“Y’know I’m not really one for ruling. I like taking it easy, right?” He smiled at you with a glint in his eyes. “But I guess Paps could rule instead. Fine, I’ll go get your damned flower,” he said with a sigh. 


	15. Friend or foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans brings you to get Flowey back, but you still don't feel like you can trust him after everything you've been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day! I finally updated this story! *does dance* I really didn't want the update to be an explanation chapter, so I've been waiting until I actually had something to give you to update. I am SO SORRY this took so long. Really, you have my apologies. 
> 
> I have been waiting forever for a surgery, and the medications I've been taking took all my creativity away. I feel better now, and have spent the last couple of weeks catching up on other Underfell fanfics. They've really inspired me to start writing again! 
> 
> This story is far from over, darker yet darker, the darkness keeps growing :3
> 
> But fear not, we'll get back to the nostalgic heartache soon

Had you heard him right? He was going to help you get Asriel back? And make Papyrus king? It almost sounded too good to be true, especially after everything you had just learned about him. You didn’t trust him, you loved him, but his LOVE was too high for you to be able to trust him completely. You never knew when he would hurt you again. He probably wouldn’t feel bad about it either, he had killed too many people to have any consciousness left. You knew all too well how massive amounts of LOVE could change a person. You shuddered as you thought about Chara.

Sans quickly grabbed a tight hold of your arm and pulled you towards him. You noticed briefly that he smelled of smoke and mustard. “Wait here for us Alph,” he growled in a low voice. “I need you to record the anomaly while I do this.”

“O-okay,” the yellow lizard said. You felt a pang of sorrow for Alphys, out of all the monsters you had met, she had been the one who seemed to hate you the least. But it wasn’t really that strange, considering you had never actually killed her, she had always killed herself, or gotten the other monsters to safety. She had been smart, she had sent Mettaton to fight Chara while she could evacuate the others.

“I-I’m sorry for everything Alphys,” you said in a weak voice. She looked at you and opened her moth to reply, but Sans interrupted her.

“Yeah, yeah, we know your sorry, kid. Doesn’t make it undone now does it? We’re gonna go, and you better fix this mess.” He pulled you tighter too him, and you winced as his hold was almost painful. The last thing you saw was Alphys’ sad face as he teleported you away.

You felt the pressing emptiness of the void briefly as he teleported, before you suddenly found yourself in the golden hallway. You struggled to stay on your feet. Sans steadied you with his arm, but fear ran through you as you saw his empty sockets.

“This hallway sure brings back a lot of nice memories, eh kid?” he chuckled as you quickly pulled your arm from his hold and took a step back. You really couldn’t trust him at this point, but what other choice did you have? He was the only monster strong enough to help you. He was the only one who had ever stood a chance against Chara. As long as he hated Chara more than he hated you it would be fine, right? At least you could work together against a common enemy.

Desperate screams suddenly filled the corridor you were standing in. You recognized Asriel’s voice, and it was coming from further into the castle. Ignoring Sans, you decided to run for it. You needed to get to your friend, you knew all too well what happened after he had begged Chara to stop.

You could hear Sans’ calm steps following behind you. He really didn’t act like he was in any rush, but then again he never did, did he? You shuddered as you thought about the last time his footsteps had followed you like this. At least he wasn’t out to catch you this time, right?

You remembered with a pang that Chara had said that they wanted Sans to bring you to them. Maybe coming here with him had been a grave mistake? He was your Sans, somewhere deep down there. He could recall your past together, but he had shown that his negative memories of you were affecting him far more than the positive ones.

It must be his LOVE, you thought. The more you bring yourself to hurt others, the less you will hurt, the easier it would be to kill. The easier it would be to hurt others. That had been what had awoken Chara. You had always sensed their presence, but it was when you had killed a few monsters in self-defence the first couple of timelines that Chara had decided to take control. Chara had always been there with you, a presence in the back of your mind, following you through the underground. Sometimes they would take control, and other times you would grab control. At times it had been hard to define where Chara started and you ended. You had thought it odd, when they had suddenly stopped with their little comments inside your head. You should have known that they wouldn’t just leave you like that, they must have found another way to control the timeline. But how? How did they manage to create this alternate timeline?

You didn’t really know if even Chara was evil. You sensed there was more to their actions than they themselves would admit. You had even sensed their sorrow a few times, and you knew they liked to hide their pain with laughter.

Running into the throne room your eyes fell on the two former best friends. One of them was laughing hysterically while the other one was staring at you with pure terror in their eyes.

“NO Frisk!” the yellow flower yelled at you. “You can’t be here; you need to get out before the skeleton comes! Run!”

Chara turned towards you slowly. Their eyes were empty mechanical red lights, their smile and rosy cheeks forever preserved on the metallic face. They looked kind of like Mettaton, but had managed to preserve their childlike looks.

“Frisk,” they said. “How nice of you to join us again. Is dear Sansy coming along this time?” They crackled manically. A shiver ran through your entire body as Sans casually stepped into the room. Ally or enemy? Friend or foe? Which was he? You really wished you could read his mind at this point. Why was he making you so nervous? This felt all wrong!

“Hey there,” he said. “I see you’ve been having fun with the weed we brought you?” He shrugged casually as he walked to stand beside you. His massive form screamed dominance, and you wouldn’t have crossed him at this point if you wanted to. You unconsciously took a step away from him. Please, please, just let him be on your side!

“Greetings, Sans,” Chara said with a huge smile. Sans’ eyes bore into Chara’s, his left eye glowing a bright red colour. His gaze travelled down to see the knife they were holding.

“You sure seem familiar with that knife, huh?” he commented lightly. “I thought it was odd that you insisted on keeping it when I brought in the flower.”

“Well of course, Sans,” Chara said with an innocent smile. “It’s mine after all.”

The lights went out in Sans’ eyes. “Heh,” he said. “I never thought you would actually admit it out loud. So the kid actually was telling the truth…” He stood completely still for a few seconds, before letting out a deep rumbling laugh. He continued laughing for what felt like forever, tears even appearing in his eyes.

“I should’ve known,” he said finally. “I mean, the kid was always really pathetic when they were like this, should’ve known there were someone else involved with her personality change, heh.”

Grin intact and hands casually in his pockets he walked closer to Chara.

“So tell me, you little freak…

D O  Y O U  W A N N A  H A V E  A  B A D  T I M E ? “

You didn’t have time to react as several Gaster blasters appeared behind Chara. The child robot laughed and jumped out of the way before the beam hit them. They looked almost happy?

“Ahahaha, oh Sansy. Always the righteous judge, aren’t you? Always stepping in when it’s far too late. If you really think about it, you could have stopped me all those times I killed Papyrus, but you didn’t, did you? Didn’t feel like it? Too much of a bother? Haha! You even used to have this foolish hope that we could be friends, even after you knew I had killed a ton of people. Your laziness really is admirable, only stepping in at the last possible moment.” Chara was doubling over with laugher, it didn’t look as if they planned on attacking back any time soon.

“You always wanted to believe there was something good left in me.” Chara spat out the word “good” as if it was a curse. “Luckily you’re not like that anymore, right?” Chara’s smile widened as they looked between you and Sans. “When I think about it, you should really thank Frisk. After all, it was her experimental murders in the first few timelines that awakened me.” Chara’s empty eyes stared into your own.

“Well, I don’t care. You’re both going to _die,”_ he said as he broke the established battle rules and threw himself towards Chara. He looked like he had trouble moving, struggling to control his bones towards them. Chara lazily slapped his hands away.

“Na-ah Sans, no attacking before it’s your turn. You made the rules, remember?” they smiled gleefully as a look of pure shock grazed Sans’ features.

“Who told you that” he asked in a flat voice. His body struggling to reach Chara.

“Ohh, no one in particular. But you might remember him, right? Everyone has forgotten about him, but he’s still here, always listening.”

A bone flew forcefully out of Sans’ hand and pierced Chara’s chest. They shook as a rasping laugh was let out through their speaker.

“Still breaking your own rules, huh? Well two can play that game Did you really think it would be this easy to get rid of me? The reason I’m still alive is right here, after all.” You jumped as Chara’s head suddenly snapped up to face you, red eyes drilling into you as you shivered in fear. Shit, this didn’t sound good.

“Were connected, and I’ve really missed sharing your body Frisk. See you soon Sansy. I’m looking forward to meet DEAR Papyrus again, haha..h…a..h.aa.h.a…a…..” The red light faded from their eyes as their body fell apart. You could only watch as piece after piece fell off, hitting the floor with loud metallic clangs. Chara was soon nothing more than a pile of metal at your feet. Asriel was visibly shaking and looked at you with panicked eyes. His eyes were on Chara, before they looked up at you. You could see his mouth moving, but couldn’t hear anything as everything suddenly became extremely fuzzy.

The words he was mouthing however, were painfully clear. “Oh no!” and “Run!”

A weird sensation entered your body, and darkness took a hold of you as you doubled over, your head thumping and the room started spinning quicker and quicker. You felt a piercing pain in your head, and Chara’s manic laughter suddenly filled the space around you. Only it wasn’t them laughing, it was you. Chara had returned to your body, and was using your voice to imitate their own crackling laugher. With pure will you managed to press your mouth shut.

Shit!

You looked up at Sans through your pain. His black stare met yours, and you realized two things.

One, Sans knew that Chara was now inside you, and two…

You were D E A D !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what will happen to poor Frisk now that Chara is inside her again? I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now to be honest. Hopefully Sans still has some mercy left in him, right? 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with the story so far. 
> 
> I admit I'm still a nervous ball of uncertainty,  
> Please leave a comment to let me know if you're still here? 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr](http://eloyns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
